Kirei vs la magia de la amistad
by LadyLoba
Summary: Kotomine Kirei, el traidor, el asesino despiadado, el que juega las cartas a su antojo en medio de la guerra por el santo grial... y un tropel de ponies dispuestos a demostrarle que hay algo más allá de cualquier crueldad imaginable. ¿Lograrán que los elementos de la armonía curen el negro corazón del humano o probarán los sellos negros en el intento? AU, crossover, casi parodia.
1. Segunda Oportunidad

**KIREI vs LA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD**

LIBRO 1:

SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD

Es común afirmar que aquéllos que mueren en la gracia de Dios podrán ir a gozar de la vida eterna en el cielo, fragmento sobreviviente del antiguo paraíso perdido por el hombre y donde esperarán el día del juicio final para que vivos y muertos se reúnan definitivamente. Por otro lado, la creencia de un inframundo a donde las almas condenadas habrían de sufrir penurias es una idea más bien nueva, impulsada por cierto escritor italiano que a conciencia de muchos debió tomar algo indebido durante la redacción de su obra magna.

Pero la realidad es que la penitencia tiene más de un camino, y esos caminos no tienen mucho que ver con mares de fuego y séquitos de demonios azotando almas errantes. En realidad, es mucho, pero mucho más excéntrico.

-Nombre y fecha de nacimiento por favor.

-Kotomine Kirei, nací el 28 de diciembre de 1967, muerto en…

-Lo sabemos, justo hace unos minutos. ¿Es su segunda vez en las alas de la muerte, cierto?

-Así es, y quisiera preguntar…

-Aquí el que hace las preguntas soy yo, muchacho. Veamos… tienes una lista larga de pecados graves, hijo mío… Asesinatos, manipulación, contratos de dudosa procedencia con espíritus errantes… No, no, esto está muy mal.

El fallecido torció la boca y cruzó los brazos, esperando.

-¿Y bueno? –preguntó algo impaciente. -¿Puedo ya saber porqué…?

-Silencio he dicho, hijo mío, tu situación es muy peculiar como para decidir de una vez cuál será tu destino, pero te advierto… -agregó su interlocutor, un anciano de gran estatura y barba redonda y blanca que, de pie tras un estrado, escribía algo sobre el expediente de siglas "K.K" –no saldrás bien librado de esto, dudo mucho que puedas pasar por estas puertas incluso.

Kirei ladeó el cuerpo para mirar cómo, detrás del estrado, se extendía un cancel gigantesco, hecho todo de oro, que llevaba al recinto protegido del cielo junto con sus habitantes mortales y angélicos, un lugar del que había oído hablar mucho desde niño pero que nunca imaginó pudiera ver con sus propios ojos.

-Eh… hijo mío… -la mano del anciano se agitó frente a sus ojos para devolverlo a la realidad. –Tus acciones han sido por fin pesadas y medidas y…

-No soy digno, ¿verdad? –contestó hastiado.

-Correcto. Pero, ah… hay una laguna jurídica aquí que te permite el… veniam ad opus. –el anciano entrelazó sus dedos y recitó: - Si autem peccator clericus est…

-¿Y eso qué significa para mí… señor? –añadió Kirei buscando suavizar su voz.

-Básicamente te otorga una segunda oportunidad en pago por cualquier acción en beneficio a la iglesia, es una cuestión de burocracia ya bastante antigua pero, como dice Eclesiásticos en su capítulo tres versículo catorce…

-Entonces… en lugar de ir al infierno, ¿puedo volver? ¿A cambio de… esos servicios?

La idea le tentaba, ya había vuelto de la muerte una vez, otra le bastaría para terminar con su misión personal; la sed de sangre que siempre había reprimido estaba en su cénit y no podía esperar a volver para seguir torturando mentes y cuerpos de criaturas que, directa o indirectamente, le habían causado jaquecas. Tal vez esta vez podría terminar con esa mocosa engreída de Rin, y con el adoptado repugnante de Kiritsugu…

Pero una risita mal disimulada lo devolvió a la realidad, y descubrió que el anciano estaba cubriéndose la boca.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó, desconcertado.

-Hijo mío, no sería una verdadera veniam si te mandásemos de vuelta al sitio donde cometiste tantos crímenes. El veniam ad opus te permite pagar tu penitencia en otro sitio que no sea el infierno, en vida… en otro lugar…

-¿Quiere decir fuera de Japón?

-No… -el anciano sonrió con suavidad, levantando la mano derecha para bendecirlo. –Buena suerte en tu indulto, Kotomine Kirei, y que el Señor ilumine tu camino.

-¡Pero alto! ¿A dónde me piensan enviar? ¿Porqué no me dicen…?

Las nubes se abrieron y dejaron caer al orgulloso sacerdote a un limbo desconocido, ruidoso, lleno de fractales de colores que lo marearon y obligaron a cerrar los ojos. Casi hubiera preferido soportar las llamas del averno en lugar de la incertidumbre de un castigo imposible. ¿A dónde lo habían enviado? ¿Qué clase de castigo brutal le correspondía por su monstruosidad, por sus anhelos malditos?

El zumbido y los colores que traspasaban sus párpados se detuvieron, y se sintió con la espalda mal acomodada sobre algo suave y fibroso. Se revolvió, le incomodaba la postura en que había caído pero no podía percibir nada; intentó estirar una mano, pero le fue imposible, había quedado parcialmente paralizado por culpa de la caída. Rozó como pudo, con los dedos, a su alrededor, sintiendo de nuevo aquélla cosa suave y fibrosa y entendió que era pasto. Suspiró, tal vez su situación no era tan terrible, debieron haberlo dejado en un valle lejos de la humanidad para que en el furor del acetismo y la meditación aprendiera sobre sus males cometidos y se arrepintiera…

No tenía idea de cuán lejos estaba verdaderamente de la humanidad…

-Oigan chicos, ¿qué es esto?

-Se ve horrible… ¿no será un dragón?

-¡Qué va! Los dragones tienen el hocico más largo, éste parece que se dio de cara contra un árbol.

-Hay que llamar a alguien…

-No tengas miedo, Belle, no creo que sea malo… vaya, ni siquiera parece moverse.

-Scootaloo, tengo una idea, ve por una varita y pícalo.

-¡En seguida!

Oía pasos, pasos muy cerca de él, todos alborotados. Eran voces de niños… ¿acaso ahora tendría que cuidar una multitud de huerfanitos? Maldita la hora en que Shiro lo apuñaló, ahora tendría que pasar una eternidad rodeado de asquerosos, ruidosos y molestos…

-Tal vez sea un changelling. –comentó una de las vocecitas. –Deberíamos ir a buscar a uno de los mayores.

-¡O avisar a la princesa Celestia!

-Mejor aún. Hay que atarlo y lo llevaremos nosotros mismos… ¡nos recibirán como héroes!

Un coro de aprobación siguió a la última afirmación.

-¡Gran idea, Appe Bloom, busca una soga! ¡Babs Seed, ayúdanos a moverlo! ¡Scootaloo, empújalo… ahora!

Sintió dos cosas apoyándose en su costado con fuerza inusitada, pero no eran manos… ¿acaso los chiquillos estaban empujándolo con los pies? ¿Qué clase de educación tenían para tratar así a un adulto? Cansado de esa humillación, abrió los ojos e hizo un esfuerzo casi titánico para levantar las manos y así sujetar a cualquiera de los revoltosos aquéllos, y así lo hizo.

-¡Cuidado!

Sujetó bien fuerte una… no sabía si eso era una pierna, pero como fuera oyó el característico plomazo de quien se tropieza al verse imposibilitado para caminar y sonrió. Al menos tenía a uno.

-¡Scootaloo, vuela!

El gusto no le duró mucho, porque el niño se jaloneaba buscando soltarse… con más fuerza de la que Kirei imaginaba. Intrigado, se volvió para encarar al niño.

El problema es que no era un niño lo que estaba sujetando, sino un caballito pequeño, de color naranja y crines magenta… que además volaba, o pretendía hacerlo pero sólo levantaba unos centímetros del suelo. Sus minúsculas alas zumbaban con estruendo de ventilador, tanto así que un par de plumas se desprendieron de éstas por el esfuerzo.

La visión dejó en estado de shock a Kirei, pero se tornó peor cuando empezó a caerle una lluvia de piedritas, palos y tierra y tuvo que dar la vuelta. Ahora tenía delante tres potritos de diferentes colores (uno de ellos, por cierto, con un cuerno sobresaliendo de su frente) que "luchaban" contra él, chillando alterados.

-¡Suelta a Scootaloo, monstruo horroroso!

-¡Deja ir a nuestro amigo o lo lamentarás!

Aquello ya era suficiente, si ese iba a ser su infierno ridículo lo iba a enfrentar. Sin soltar al caballito alado, Kirei se puso de pie y extrajo de entre sus ropas los "sellos negros", sus dagas de combate. Apenas verlas, los tres potritos quedaron en silencio, y el que colgaba de su mano lo miró con los ojos como platos, horrorizado.

Entonces, todos a una, los potros gritaron:

-¡SOCORRO!

Los tres del suelo echaron a correr, y el caballito alado atinó a darle una coz a Kirei, soltándose de él por fin y saliendo en loca carrera, mitad en el aire, mitad a pie (o a cascos, en todo caso) tras sus acompañantes.

Preso de la sorpresa, Kirei fue tras ellos, todavía con las armas en ristre, preguntándose qué clase de dimensión hereje podía ser aquélla. Un campo adorable, cubierto de florecillas y árboles frutales donde caballos demoníacos multicolor hablaban y atormentaban clérigos… si eso no era un círculo del infierno no descrito por Alighieri, dejaba de comer tofu.

Por lo pronto, los cuatro revoltosos llegaron hasta un páramo donde reposaba, exhausta de tanto trabajo, una poni de mayor estatura, pelaje naranja y crines rubias. Dormitaba con un sombrero de paja colocado sobre la testa de modo que el sol no le llegara a los párpados, acurrucada junto a una carreta llena de manzanas.

-¡Applejack! ¡APPLEJACK!

Alertada por los chillidos de los pequeños, la aludida se levantó mirando a todas partes.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? –gritó en un marcado acento sureño. Al ver aparecer a los cuatro potritos a sus espaldas avanzó hacia ellos. -¿Pero qué es todo este alboroto?

-¡Hay un monstruo horrible en el campo, Applejack! –lloró una, cuyas crines estaban adornadas por un enorme moño rosa.

-Ay, Apple Bloom, no empieces otra vez con tus historias de fantasmas. –le regañó dulcemente Applejack.

-¡No es una historia, lo vimos! –replicó Scootaloo. –Estaba ahí, tirado en el suelo, y cuando nos acercamos me sujetó y…

-¡Y sacó unas espadas y trató de matarnos! –exclamó histérica la potranca del cuerno.

-Nadie en Ponyville tiene espadas, sólo los soldados del palacio pueden portarlas. –contestó la poni de mayor edad, comenzando a preocuparse.

-¡Pero eso no era un soldado, ni siquiera tenía forma de poni!

-¿Y entonces qué era?

No tuvieron que contestarle porque en ese momento Kirei, medio sofocado por haber caminado cuesta arriba, se ayudaba de los sellos negros para ponerse de pie. Apenas verlo, Applejack levantó una coz, desconcertada; los niños tenían razón, esa cosa no era un poni, ni un changeling, ni nada que hubiera visto antes. Como fuera, lo único que podía concluir a causa de las espadas, es que era peligroso.

-Niños… -susurró. –cuando les diga, van a avanzar despacito para atrás… así, despacito… despacito…

-¡Ustedes! –gritó Kirei.

-¡Olviden mis palabras, COOORRAN!

Cinco ponis de huida con un hombre loco vestido de clérigo detrás, blandiendo tres espadas. Tal espectáculo no se había visto nunca en todo Equestria, y no faltó mucho para que se volviera un espectáculo de verdad…

-¡Derpie, hazte a un lado!

Demasiado tarde, Applejack tuvo que arrollar a la poni en su escape; el jolgorio llamó la atención de todo Ponyville, llegando a los sitios más insospechados.

-¿Qué es todo ese alboroto? No me deja concentrarme. –gruñó Rarity, cubriéndose las orejas con ambas patas. Servicial como siempre, Spike se asomó por la ventana, viendo una estampida de casi veinte ponies seguidos por Kirei, que a cada minuto se alteraba más.

-Hmm, parece que una criatura bípeda está persiguiendo a medio Ponyville. –comentó, tranquilo, cerrando la cortina. Dos segundos después volvió a abrirla con brusquedad. -¡Oh por Celestia, una criatura bípeda está persiguiendo a medio Ponyville!

-¡Entonces vamos, hay que avisar!

-¿Avisar a quién?

-¡A Twilight, a quien sea! ¡Tenemos que pedir auxilio del palacio!

-¡Eso hago, eso hago! –Spike echó a volar fuera del recinto, y Rarity, lamentando en silencio que su buen día se echara a perder por un enemigo tan estrambótico, salió por la puerta trasera. No pensaba quedarse en el ojo del huracán.

Para esas alturas ya se habían unido a la estampida otros tantos ponies, alterados por la visión de un monstruo indefinidamente más alto que blandía tres espadas a la vez y les hablaba con voz estridente.

-¡Quietas, bestias infernales! ¡Díganme quiénes son y qué horrendo inframundo es éste!

-¡Vayan hacia los lindes, rápido! –exclamó Twilight desde la ventana de la biblioteca, donde alertada por Spike había escrito un mensaje de auxilio para la princesa. Apenas logró ocultarse a tiempo para evitar que Kirei la notara.

Del otro lado, una poni que aún no se enteraba de la hetacombe brincaba alrededor de un buzón, riendo, agitando sus crines rizadas y rosadas al viento. Fue ahí cuando vio venir, a la cabeza de la multitud, a Applejack.

-¡Hola Applejack!

-¡¿Pinkie, qué haces?!

-Espero un pedido, ¿te gustaría esperar conmigo? Esperar entre amigos es menos aburrido que en solitario.

-¡No puedo esperar, Pinkie, y tú tampoco! ¡Corre! –gritó antes de seguir con su carrera.

-¿Correr porqué? –preguntó desinteresadamente.

-¡Por tu vida!

Hacia ella, apenas unos segundos después, se dejó ir una verdadera masa equina, compuesta por casi todos los habitantes de Ponyville. Y detrás, deteniéndose a momentos agotado, Kirei que no cesaba de agitar las dagas como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Pinkie, sin embargo, no se inmutó.

-Vaya, ¿pero qué criatura rara será esa? –se preguntó en voz alta. Kirei había quedado solo junto con Pinkie, y la mirada que le dirigió no auguraba nada bueno. -… Bien, tal vez Fluttershy lo sepa. ¡Hip hip!

-¿Pero qué…? –Kirei vio cómo aquél poni de brillante color rosa no corría, sino que saltaba detrás de la estampida, canturreando. Aquello se había puesto aún más raro de lo que imaginó. -¡Vuelve! ¡Vuelve acá, monstruo!

Si alguien hubiera tenido el valor de asomarse, habría visto a media villa huyendo, seguida de Pinkie que saltaba y cantaba como si nada, y a un hombre de 1.93 metros de estatura que agitaba unas dagas de tamaño considerable, todo un cuadro que no habría de repetirse jamás en la historia de Equestria. En los lindes, sin embargo, la noticia del monstruo que atacaba Ponyville aún no llegaba, y una poni pequeña, alada, de rasgos suaves y voz sedosa, canturreaba para animar a un escarabajo que estaba cómodamente acurrucado sobre su hocico.

-_Calma, descansar, es hora de acostarse ya… calma, descansar, muy pronto dormirás…_

El suelo se cimbró, y la poni se incorporó sin notar que el escarabajo había resbalado de su hocico por lo intempestivo de su movimiento.

-¡Fluttershy, corre! –gritó Applejack.

-¿Correr… porqué? –replicó, visiblemente alterada. La estampida que iba directo a ella la aterrorizó, pero más el descubrir que el escarabajo iba directo a ellos; sin pensarlo dos veces, Fluttershy se lanzó sobre el insecto, protegiéndolo entre sus cascos mientras a su alrededor pasaban los ponies en fuga. Lo último que escuchó fue a Pinkie, aún saltando, decirle de paso:

-Hola Fluttershy, qué lindo día… -todo eso seguido por los rebotes de sus cascos contra el césped alejándose poco a poco.

Segura ya de que el peligro se había alejado, separó sus cascos aliviada al ver al escarabajo aún vivo entre ellos.

-¿Estás bien, amiguito? –el insecto agitó sus alas y echó a volar, seguido por la mirada cándida de la pequeña pegaso. –Me alegro mucho, que tengas un gran día. Oh…

Frente a ella a escasos centímetros estaba Kirei. Cansado de perseguir ponis por casi media Equestria, el hombre se doblaba por la cintura a momentos, jadeando con un estertor de asmático que preocupó más a Fluttershy que el hecho de estar delante de alguien que no había visto nunca.

-Po… pobrecito… -se lamentó la poni, acercándose tímidamente a él. -¿Te encuentras bien, criatura?

Tuvo que dar un salto para esquivar una daga que, sin más, Kirei había levantado en dirección a ella. Con voz entrecortada, replicó:

-¿Cómo… osas… llamarme… criatura… criatura?

-Yo… yo… lo siento… -Fluttershy retrocedió, inclinando atemorizada su cabeza. –Es que no sé tu no… nombre y… yo no…

-Sabrás mi nombre entonces. Soy Kotomine Kirei, quimera repugnante.

-Yo no soy una quimera… soy un pegaso…

-¡No me importa lo que seas! –exclamó, levantando la daga. –Y puesto que eres una abominación infernal será mi deber enviarte lejos de éste o de cualquier otro limbo.

Los ojos de Fluttershy se encontraron con los de Kirei. Aquéllos ojos límpidos, inocentes, suaves… ¿dónde había visto una mirada así? Tenían el color de los ojos de Rin, pero estos reflejaban mucha más bondad… pureza…

Una pureza que le tentó a destruirla, despedazarla, hacerla desaparecer en un río de desesperación y lucha que tiñera aquél campo idílico de sangre y de lágrimas para su complacencia. Si destruir ingenuos le divertía, cuánto más sería su gozo al dañar irreparablemente la inocencia…

Sonriendo, Kirei se aprestó a golpear a Fluttershy, soñando despierto con el terrible cuadro que estaba a punto de realizar…

Lo siguiente que supo fue que vino a él un destello azul y, un segundo después, oyó un *clank* al mismo tiempo que sentía un dolor espantoso en la frente; todo le dio vueltas en un arcoíris demencial y se fue de espaldas al suelo.

…

_Hola a todo el mundo, ladyloba is back! Y esta vez con dos fandoms que me gusta y a los que me he unido recientemente: My Little Pony y la saga Fate (más opuestos no podían ser…). Es mi primer fic de este tipo, así que si hay algún error no duden en hacérmelo saber._

_Brevemente explicaré algunos detalles extras que añadí al capítulo:_

_*Veniam ad Opus es un término que inventé y que significa "Indulto por trabajo". Quiere decir que a Kirei le han concedido una apelación por ser miembro de la iglesia (duh…) para que, en lugar de irse derechito al infierno pueda enmendar sus errores. Ahora, entre el deber hacerlo y el querer hacerlo hay como dos o tres Equestrias de por medio (?)_

_*La razón de que Fluttershy no haya reaccionado del mismo modo que los otros ponies (Pinkie, como sabemos, es un caso especial) es porque piensa que Kirei es un tipo de animal exótico (XD). _

_Por el momento es todo. ¿Qué pasó con Kirei "dagas locas" Kotomine? ¿Las cosas se pondrán feas con un maníaco homicida suelto en Ponyville? ¿Pinkie recibirá su correo? Eso lo sabrán… más adelante. ¡Adiosito!_

_**Próximo capítulo: Juicio a la Corrupción. **_


	2. Juicio a la Corrupción

LIBRO 2:

JUICIO A LA CORRUPCIÓN

Lo primero que notó fue el frío, un frío intenso y extraño, pegajoso, que lo entumecía y molestaba en contraste con el clima estival que había sentido antes. Lo segundo es que de nuevo estaba echado sobre algo seco y fibroso, mucho más grueso que el pasto pero igualmente suave.

Kirei se incorporó, ahogando un quejido al sentir que los huesos de la columna crujían de mala forma. Comenzó a quitarse fragmentos de aquélla cosa fibrosa y al verlo descubrió que era sólo paja; miró alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en un establo… o eso creyó hasta ver los barrotes que se alzaban justo a un costado, con las otras tres paredes de madera revestidas de barniz y heno.

Sentándose entre la paja, Kirei se pasó una mano por la cabeza buscando ordenar sus pensamientos. Todo debió ser un mal sueño, empezando por esa entrevista tan ridícula con san Pedro y terminando por aquéllos caballitos multicolor y parlanchines que tanto lo habían molestado; todo eso estaba bien, pero seguía sin entender en todo caso qué hacía en una prisión tan rudimentaria, ni porqué ésta olía a heno y manzana podrida.

Oyó entonces unos pasos aproximarse, y sin pensarlo mucho se acercó a los barrotes.

-¿Quién eres y porqué me tienen encerrado a…?

Lo último de la palabra se le ahogó en la boca antes de pronunciarlo. El carcelero, si lo era, tenía el pelaje rojizo, crines rubias y un arnés sobre el pecho, caminando hacia él. El clérigo se dejó caer sentado de vuelta a su sitio, su pesadilla no había concluido.

El caballo se acercó a los barrotes, mirando en sacro silencio al prisionero mientras agitaba despreocupadamente su cola recortada. El mutismo entre ambos era tan tangible que no se les dificultó escuchar el zumbido de una mosca intrusa, espantada luego por un coletazo por parte del equino. Kirei decidió intentar algo, sólo para asegurarse que todo eso no era un sueño retorcido.

-Oye tú, bestia extraña… -le llamó –si eres realmente uno de esos caballos que hablan, pruébalo… ¿sabes hablar?

Para su gran consternación, el aludido sonrió indulgente y contestó con voz grave:

-Sip.

La criatura hablaba, o sea que debía ser una artimaña diabólica, idea que se le vino desde su encuentro con los potritos en el campo.

-¿Estoy en una prisión? ¿En tu prisión? –preguntó hoscamente.

-Ssssip. –hesitó el caballo, como si hubiera dudado por un momento de la respuesta.

-¿Piensan enjuiciarme?

-Sip.

-¿Y… ejecutarme? –el corazón se le encogió un poco en el pecho al formular esa pregunta.

-Nop.

Un breve instante de alivio.

-¿Aquí no hay pena capital?

-Nop.

-¿Pero aún así me harán un juicio?

-Sip.

-¿Y habrá más bestias parlantes como tú?

-Sip.

-¿Dices algo más que no sea "sip y nop"? –exclamó exasperado. El caballo abrió la boca y replicó, tranquilamente:

-Sip.

Kirei giró los ojos, harto del argumento monosilábico del semental enano. Instintivamente metió la mano entre sus ropas, tal vez la visión de los sellos negros bastaría para que su molesto interlocutor comenzara a hilar más palabras… Y entonces descubrió que no llevaba encima sus preciadas armas. Procurando no alarmarse buscó en toda su ropa, metiendo y sacando las manos cada vez más febrilmente antes de lanzarse hacia la cama de paja esperando que no se hubieran caído. Nada.

-Mis armas, mis… -se volvió hacia el caballo pelirrojo con los ojos ardiendo. -¿Dónde están mis sellos negros, eh? ¡Tú lo sabes, estoy seguro!

-Deja ya a la criatura, Macintosh. –le interrumpió una segunda voz. Otro caballo de tamaño idéntico, esta vez de pelaje blanco y crines azules con un cuerno sobre la frente apareció junto a la celda. –La princesa ha convocado al juicio ahora mismo y debo escoltarlo, así que si fueras tan amable…

El caballo llamado Macintosh se hizo a un lado, mientras el unicornio golpeaba con su cuerno los barrotes. Un débil destello de luz seguido por el chasquido de un pestillo devolvió a Kirei a la realidad, esta vez aún más intrigado; pudo sentirlo, por supuesto, el unicornio había usado magia para abrir su celda, y por lo que alcanzaba a percibir sus circuitos mágicos eran especialmente poderosos. No era buena idea entablar lucha con él estando indefenso, pero si lograba escabullírsele…

Sin embargo, hubo un segundo destello y el clérigo se encontró atado de mano al arnés de Macintosh.

-Eso es lo más conveniente. –añadió el unicornio sin dirigirse a nadie específicamente. –No te molesta, ¿verdad, Macintosh?

-Nop. –canturreó el caballo, echando a caminar a pesar de la terquedad de Kirei.

-¡Alto, ustedes dos, no van a llevarme a ningún… ay!

El unicornio lo había pinchado en las corvas.

-A la próxima queja subiré unos centímetros más, criatura. –le advirtió, colocando su cuerno en una postura poco agradable en caso de que Kirei volviera a resistirse. Humillado, el humano resopló y echó a andar al mismo tiempo que Macintosh, lamentándose en silencio por lo ridículo de su estado: estaba ahí, sin armas, perdido en un limbo infernal donde ponies de colores chillones hablaban y tenían el descaro de tratarlo como una alimaña. Si por lo menos pudiera echarles guante a sus sellos negros tal vez las cosas serían mejores.

El trío avanzó a lo largo de una hilera de celdas idénticas hasta el portón, también de madera barnizada, que el unicornio abrió con un toque. La intempestiva luz cegó a Kirei por un momento, y cuando por fin se repuso se vio delante de un salón gigantesco, hecho de materiales que el clérigo no pudo reconocer más que por los vitrales empotrados a los muros, haciendo que toda la luz del sol llenara el recinto.

Una hilera de caballos vestidos con uniformes escarlatas alzaron la cabeza, y alguna voz desconocida anunció:

-El acusado se encuentra presente. Todos de pie.

Un océano de ponies mucho mayor que el que Kirei había visto alzó su grupa y miraron, perplejos, al prisionero que avanzaba a buen ritmo, medio a rastras. Le desconcertaba ya no el montón de ojos que seguían su marcha, sino que el caballo pelirrojo, aún siendo pequeño, lo arreara como si no pesara nada.

A su paso, varios de los equinos presentes murmuraban sorprendidos entre sí, a veces en voz tan alta que podía oír fragmentos de sus conversaciones.

-Es monstruosamente alto…

-¿Qué clase de criatura extraña podrá ser?

-No vuelvo a comprar Poniyan… -hipó Berry Punch, mirando con ojos desenfocados a Kirei.

Macintosh avanzó hasta una escalinata cubierta por una senda alfombra que llevaba hacia un estrado, tras el cual sin embargo resplandecía el contorno de un trono.

-¡La princesa Celestia! –gritó tras él el unicornio. De un extremo del salón apareció no un poni, sino un caballo de tamaño normal, blanco como la nieve y de crines de arcoíris, delicadamente ataviada y que dirigió una sonrisa apenas perceptible a la multitud. Lo que Kirei encontró más raro fue notar que además de todo llevaba un cuerno y dos alas que protegían sus flancos, combinación que hasta el momento no había visto en ningún otro de los equinos.

La princesa yegua se plantó delante del estrado y dirigió sus ojos a Kirei, en silencio. Él, hostil, ella, tan displicente que parecía no estar pensando en nada, como si fuera una bella estatua en movimiento. Pero al fin se dignó a hablar.

-Que pasen los testigos en orden, por favor. Criatura –añadió dirigiéndose de nuevo al humano –has sido encontrado en grave falta alterando la paz de Ponyville y se te descubrió atacando con armamento no autorizado a uno de sus ciudadanos… ¿cómo te declaras?

-Princesa, si me permite… -saltó entonces el unicornio, dejando a Kirei con la palabra en la boca. –No sé si sea adecuado preguntarle esas cosas, puesto que nuestras leyes solo aplican a los seres registrados por el reino y, la verdad… ni siquiera sabemos que es.

-Pues en todo caso sabemos que no es un dragón. –contestó Celestia, volviendo a dejar a Kirei a medio camino de responder. –Ni un changeling, ni siquiera una quimera u otra cosa que hayamos visto. Deberíamos comprobar primero que habla nuestra lengua. ¿Hay algún testigo que lo haya escuchado hablar?

-Sip. –contestó Macintosh a toda prisa.

-¿Y ha dicho algo importante, algo sobre su nombre, su origen?

-Nop.

-¿Es que no sabes contestar nada más, bestia parlante? –saltó Kirei, cansado de que lo ignoraran, que lo trataran peor que a un insecto y sobre todo, de los monosílabos del caballo. Hubo un nuevo murmullo a su alrededor, pero Celestia seguía sin inmutarse.

-Veo entonces que puede hablar por sí solo. Dime ahora, criatura, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-¡Escuchen bien, criaturas del averno! –contestó, impasible y buscando imponerse, cosa que no le costaba mucho dado su estatura. –Mi nombre es Kotomine Kirei, y soy un…

-Un momento, por favor. –le cortó la princesa, mirando al lado del estrado donde un unicornio pequeño escribía a toda prisa con ayuda de su cuerno. –Veamos, Koto… mi… ne… ¿Podrías deletrearnos tu otro nombre, criatura?

-¡Dejen de llamarme criatura!

-Bueno, de ahora en adelante te diremos… Kirei. –contestó Celestia sin inmutarse. –Dime, Kirei, ¿dónde está tu cutie mark?

-¿Mi… qué?

-Tu cutie mark, la marca que te reconoce como parte del reino poni, y que podría revelarnos si tienes o no algún lazo con nuestra especie.

-¡Yo, emparentado en sangre con una bestia parlante! –repuso ofendido. Podían decirle muchas cosas que toleraba con calmada sonrisa, pero animal era otra cosa.

-Pues si no posee una cutie mark… -continuó Celestia, con esa voz calma que le hacía pensar a Kirei que no se estaba tomando nada en serio.

-Escúchenme bien, más les vale a ustedes, bestias infernales, soltarme de una vez y devolverme mis sellos negros, pues aún sin ellos mi magia es… -continuó Kirei, mirando a su alrededor con la misma expresión de amenaza velada que le gustaba usar con quienes no lo conocían, pero de nuevo, otra voz lo interrumpió, una voz mucho más grave y funesta que la de la princesa, aunque igualmente melodiosa.

-¿Acaso ha dicho magia? ¿Sin cuerno?

En la sala apareció una yegua ligeramente más pequeña que Celestia, de cuerpo azabache y crines azul marino y destellantes. Tomó sitio en el estrado, junto a la princesa, y miró con ojos inquisitivos. El clérigo le devolvió la misma expresión.

-¿Qué es lo que opinas, Luna? –preguntó Celestia luego de un rato de silencio. La yegua oscura ladeó la cabeza.

-Me sorprende que esta criatura hable de magia, pues creí que ya todo ese tipo de seres estaban registrados. ¿Puedes comprobar que sabes realmente de magia?

-Denme mis sellos negros y lo haré. –contestó levantando la barbilla con expresión de superioridad. Ahora lo tendría fácil, cuando los animales le entregaran sus dagas sólo tenía que hacerlas volar por el salón entero y acabar con cuantos ponies pudiera, comenzando con esa molesta yegua monarca.

-Las espadas sólo están permitidas para los guardias de Canterlot, criatura. Lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta, ¿de dónde has sacado tales armas?

-Son mías, la santa iglesia me las entregó.

-¿La san… qué? –preguntó Luna, extrañada. Lo que le faltaba, un tropel de ponies ateos.

-Es suficiente, que pasen los testigos. –solicitó Celestia.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los potritos con quienes se había encontrado en el prado. Uno a uno relataron, en desorden, el percance.

-Pensábamos que estaba muerto… o tal vez dormido.

-Quisimos picarlo a ver si reaccionaba… ¡todo fue idea de Sweetie Belle!

-¡Mentira, fue de Scootaloo!

-¡No, lo que yo quería era traerlo a Canterlot!

-¡Todo fue tu idea, tu idea!

-¡Yo no he tenido nada que ver!

-¡Tú le lanzaste un terrón a la cara, Apple Bloom!

-Silencio, silencio. –contestó Celestia. –Muchas gracias. Ahora…

Applejack relató también, a su modo, lo que presenció.

-¡Todo un mar de ponies, todo un mundo de ponies huyendo de esta cosa! –señaló con un casco afilado a Kirei, que arrugó el ceño. -¡Nos perseguía sin tregua y blandía las espadas como si estuviera totalmente loco! Y tal vez lo esté… -añadió en voz baja.

Pinkie Pie fue otra cosa.

-Una vez más, Pinkie, concéntrate en decirnos cómo fue que te topaste con la criatura.

-Pues como dije, era un día soleado y alegre, el viento soplaba entre las copas de los árboles y yo me dije, "hey, Pinkie, hoy será un gran día". Entonces desayuné un par de deliciosas manzanas que Applejack me había regalado el día anterior y…

-Sólo… lo de la criatura. –pidió Luna.

-Hmm… ¡oh sí! Cuando lo vi por primera vez estaba delante de mi casa, esperando un correo. Estuve ahí toda la mañana porque era un correo muy importante, y venía de bastante lejos y no podía esperar a que…

-La criatura.

-¡Ah, por supuesto! Entonces mientras saltaba alrededor de mi buzón… es muy gracioso, ¿saben? El ejercicio diurno es siempre el mejor, sobre todo para matar el tiempo cuando no tienes con quién… En fin, estaba saltando y saltando cuando vi venir hacia mí a Applejack…

-Gracias. –susurró Luna, aliviada de que por fin la poni rosa estuviera sobre la pista.

-Y le dije, "Hey, ¿no quieres esperar conmigo?" y ella dijo, "No, Pinkie, corre" y yo pregunté "¿Porqué?" y ella me respondió "Por tu vida", y entonces yo pensé, "Hey, ¿porqué debería correr por mi vida?"…

-Por favor, alguien haga que pare… -susurró Kirei.

-…Y entonces pensé, "Tal vez Applejack tenga algo muy urgente que hacer" pero entonces vi venir a medio Ponyville hacia mí y pensé, "Hey, ¿Porqué corren todos?" y entonces…

-¡Basta ya, maldita bestia atormentadora de color rosado! –bramó Kirei perdiendo los estribos. Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la sala, interrumpido apenas por alguna tos lejana.

-Ah, Pinkie… regresa a tu sitio. –le pidió Luna con un hilo de voz.

-Oki doki loki. –contestó, volviendo a la normalidad y saltando hasta pasar por el lado de Kirei. –Hola, monstruo, gusto en verte… de nuevo.

Kirei gruñó, deseoso de darle una buena patada a la abominación rosada.

-Adelante, Fluttershy.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, la pequeña pegaso de flancos amarillos que había intimidado en el campo. A todas luces seguía asustada y sus largas crines rosas rozaban el suelo de tan inclinada que estaba su testa. Al llegar junto al estrado se dejó caer en sus flancos traseros, mirando a todos lados menos a Kirei.

-Dinos, Fluttershy, ¿qué tienes que aportar a este caso? –preguntó Luna. La pegaso miró de soslayo a Kirei, temerosa, y tragó saliva.

-Yo… estaba en el campo atendiendo a mis animales, como siempre. –explicó a media voz. –De pronto vi venir hacia mí a una estampida, y como había un escarabajo indefenso decidí quedarme para evitar que lo aplastaran, y entonces…

De nuevo, sus ojos se encontraron con los del hombre, angustiados. Fue ahí donde Kirei sopesó de verdad el lío en que se había metido, pues en cuanto Fluttershy les contara lo de la daga se metería en un problema serio; no sabía qué tan grave era la condena por atacar así a un ciudadano de ese limbo, y si bien el semental le había jurado que no había pena capital podría pasarse años en la prisión, solo, durmiendo sobre paja y comiendo manzanas.

-Yo… no entendí porqué estaba tan alterado, pero como fuera… vi una de sus armas. –concluyó, y su voz descendió aún más. –Él me miraba, y yo… lo miré. Fue entonces que Rainbow apareció y me salvó.

-Y lo haría de nuevo. –dijo una voz en la multitud. Kirei se volvió y vio un pegaso azul de crines multicolor que lo observaba a su vez con desagrado.

-¿Y es todo, Fluttershy? –interrogó Luna. La pegaso asintió. –Puedes volver a tu sitio.

-Dadas las pruebas obtenidas por los testigos –habló de nuevo Celestia –no nos queda duda alguna de que la criatura ha deliberadamente actuado de manera hostil contra los ciudadanos de Ponyville y que tal acción merece un castigo. Sin embargo –añadió acallando los nuevos murmullos. –aún tenemos el conflicto de no saber qué clase de criatura es y por lo tanto puede que nuestras leyes no cubran a su especie.

La esperanza renació en el pecho de Kirei. Si de verdad no eran capaces de tratar a un humano podría verse libre, y cuando lo estuviera… ya pagarían caro haberlo agredido de ese modo tan humillante. Ponyville y Canterlot arderían del mismo modo que ardió Japón ante sus ojos, y él de nuevo quedaría de pie, triunfante, alimentándose de la devastación y del sufrimiento de los que ahora osaban insultarlo. De sólo pensarlo dibujó una mueca psicópata y dirigió sus ojos malignamente a su alrededor.

-En ese caso no tengo más remedio que…

-¡Alto, alto, detengan esa sentencia!

Todos se volvieron, viendo llegar a una poni de color turquesa que sin más se abalanzó hasta las escalinatas. Sus grandes ojos destellaban enloquecidos y suplicantes mientras avanzaba hasta el estrado.

-Lyra… ¿acaso tú sabes qué especie es esta criatura?

-¿Que si lo sé? ¿Pregunta que si lo sé, oh princesa? –chillaba visiblemente alterada. -¡Por supuesto que lo sé, y de haberlo sabido antes…! ¡Oh, princesa, he esperado toda una vida por ver este día llegar y al fin está aquí! ¡Lo que tenemos delante –agregó extendiendo las patas delanteras en dirección a Kirei –es un espécimen macho y de la mejor calaña de un homo sapiens!

A todas luces su explicación no dio el efecto que buscaba, porque de nuevo los ponies se pusieron a hablar entre ellos. Lyra, desconcertada, añadió:

-¡Anthropus! –nada. –Un humano…

-Lyra, ya te hemos dicho que los humanos no son reales… -comenzó a hablar el unicornio que había escoltado a Kirei.

-¡Es mentira! –replicó. -¡Lo están viendo con sus propios ojos, esto es un humano promedio, con sus dos patas y sus dos manos y… y… OH, QUIERO TOCARLO! –sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, Lyra se abalanzó sobre Kirei y frotó su cabeza contra la mejilla izquierda del clérigo, extasiada. –Es tan suave… y huele tan bien… -añadió metiendo el hocico entre sus cabellos.

-Quítenmela de una vez… -gruñó temblando de rabia, deseoso de estrangular a la animada yegua. Lyra se deslizó hasta el suelo usando su pierna como vil tubo y se quedó a su lado, mirándolo con ojos de amor febril, como el coleccionista que encuentra la pieza que le faltaba.

-Pues si de verdad es un humano y Lyra lo puede asegurar… -comentó Celestia, que había estado observando la escena en total calma. –no existe en Equestria ninguna regla que aclare cómo tratar a su especie.

-¡Yo sé cómo! –exclamó Lyra presa aún de la emoción. -¡Por favor, oh princesa, permítame estudiarlo!

-Estudiar sería lo último que haría con esa cosa. –comentó Rainbow, de pie junto a Fluttershy que, sin embargo, parecía aún sorprendida por la revelación.

-Un humano… se ve tan frágil, sin cascos ni nada que lo proteja…

-Tal vez, si se trata de un ser con capacidad de aprender, podríamos reeducarlo. –inquirió Celestia, buscando con la mirada entre la multitud. –Twilight, ven aquí.

La unicornio violeta echó a andar hasta el estrado, teniendo el cuidado de no ponerse al alcance de Kirei.

-Majestad…

-¿Qué te parecería hacerme el gran favor de educar al humano para volverlo una criatura de bien, Twilight?

-Majestad… ¿se refiere a yo sola? –preguntó Twilight, incapaz de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Tal vez tus amigas puedan ayudarte… y sería lo conveniente. –le tranquilizó la monarca.

-¡De ninguna manera! –replicó Kirei. –No van a educarme un montón de animales inferiores como ustedes… Deus creavit hominem ad imaginem et similitudinem suam…

-¿Qué está diciendo ahora?

-Déjame ver si puedo razonar con él, hermana. –contestó Luna, volando sobre el estrado y plantándose delante de Kirei. –Humano, es tu lengua desconocida para nuestro pueblo y en nombre del imperio te exigimos…

Pero todo lo que Kirei escuchó fue un trabalenguas rítmico que le heló la sangre. No le quedaba duda, la yegua estaba poseída o algo peor.

-¡Vade retro! –bramó, buscando retroceder pero tropezando. Aún estaba atado al arnés de Macintosh y a pesar de su caída el caballo pareció no inmutarse.

-Pues bien, eso soluciona todo. –concluyó Celestia alegremente. –Es mi deseo y mi orden que el humano sea custodiado en Ponyville y educado para acoplarlo a la armonía de Equestria. Eso es todo.

Las seis amigas se miraron a su vez, preocupadas. Pero si ellas estaban dudosas de que la orden de Celestia fuera a cumplirse, Kirei mucho menos pensaba cooperar.

…

_Capítulo dos, wiii n.n por fin empezará lo emocionante. Hoy no hay aclaraciones así que sólo agradezco a quienes han dado follow y favoritos a la historia… ¡oh, y no olviden comentar por favor! Aunque sólo sea un "buena historia, continúa" me hacen el día._

_**Próximo capítulo: Antropología **__(featuring la genial Lyra y un par de personajes especiales…)_


	3. Antropología

LIBRO 3:

ANTROPOLOGÍA

El único lugar lo suficientemente alto para contener la estatura del condenado, además del castillo, era la biblioteca donde Twilight trajinaba a diario. Conducido a punta de cuerno por los dos ponies machos del juicio y también seguido por un grupo en el que destacaba la alegre Lyra, Kirei encontró su reposo nocturno en el medio del edificio al que, de todos modos, sólo podía acceder cuidando de no moverse de más porque el techo amenazaba con rozarle la cabeza.

-Creo que esto será suficiente… Macintosh, puedes retirarte. –le dijo Twilight al caballo pelirrojo. Éste, tranquilamente, se inclinó para dejar que la unicornio le quitara la cuerda, aunque de todos modos ésta quedó enredada en las muñecas del clérigo.

-¿Piensan en algún momento soltarme, bestias? –masculló enfadado retorciendo las manos para evitar que se le fuera la circulación.

-Será por seguridad hasta que estemos seguros de que no harás daño alguno. –le aclaró la criatura de piel violeta mientras Macintosh y su renuente acompañante abandonaban la biblioteca, este último susurrándole al paso:

-Cualquier problema házmelo saber.

-No te preocupes, Shining, dudo que se atreva salir con la princesa de la noche vigilándolo. –le contestó sin poder ocultar una sonrisa. La verdad tampoco sentía aprecio por la criatura por más que Lyra insistiera en que era inofensivo.

Por cierto que la yegua no dejaba de trepar y trotar alrededor de Kirei; su excitación estaba llegando a su cénit y el humano se sentía asqueado de su presencia y su parloteo.

-¡De verdad… nunca pensé que los humanos fueran tan altos! –decía buscando ponerse de pie. Su cabeza no le llegaba ni al regazo. –Y dime, ¿de qué textura es su ropa? ¿Tienen ropas para primavera e invierno, no es así? ¿Y los cabellos de todos son marrones o hay más colores? ¡Oh… -suspiró –seguro que tienen unos incisivos poderosísimos! He escuchado… -agregó acercándose a Twilight, ocupada en preparar la cama de Kirei –que para sobrevivir comen cosas de lo más extrañas…

-Mientras no coma ponies por mí está bien. –replicó indiferente, esponjando con los cascos una almohada de tamaño mediano. –Esto es todo lo que pudimos encontrar para ti, humano; duerme y mañana vendremos a dejarte el almuerzo y a comenzar con tus estudios.

-Dije que no pretendo aprender… -comenzó Kirei, ofendido por la forma tan blanda en que lo trataban los equinos diabólicos, pero se vio silenciado por la mirada endurecida de Twilight. La unicornio se había tomado muy en serio la petición de su princesa y ninguna criatura, por monstruosa que fuera, la iba a amilanar.

-Como dije, descansa. Vendremos con el desayuno temprano. Dulces sueños. –le deseó antes de partir. Lyra se tardó más, echándole una mirada incandescente a Kirei y suspirando antes de cerrar la puerta con una elegante coz.

Kirei, hastiado, miró primero la improvisada cama, un montón de almohadones cubiertos por mantas sueltas puesto que, en ningún sitio de Equestria, habría un colchón o una manta para su estatura; se pensó en salir apenas viera extinguirse las últimas luces de Poniville pero cuando ya se disponía a hacerlo retrajo la mano.

-Espera… -se dijo. –Eso es lo que quieren que haga… esperan verme salir para tener un pretexto y atacarme, indefenso… No. –gruñó volviendo de mala gana al lecho. –No les daré el placer a esos engendros del averno de deleitarse conmigo. Seré paciente, seré dócil para que me crean y cuando menos lo esperen…

Consolado por esos siniestros pensamientos, el clérigo se acurrucó entre los almohadones buscando acomodar bien la cabeza en la almohada que le habían asignado. Era pequeña, y constantemente debía estirarla con las manos para que por lo menos una parte de su cabeza quedara protegida.

-Maldito sea Shirou y ese traicionero de Lancer… -refunfuñó. Era culpa de esos dos, se dijo, totalmente su culpa por haberlo puesto en ese horrible lugar… casi hubiera deseado soportar las llamas del infierno en vez de estar ahí, sumiso a los deseos de un montón de equinos multicolor y parlantes.

A la decimo octava vuelta Kirei se incorporó. Tal vez era por el cansancio pero juró oír un estertor, una especie de ronroneo grave igual al que hacen las máquinas de construcción; pero en todo su camino no había visto un solo objeto de ese tipo y no pensaba que, de todos modos, los ponies supieran manejarlos; se acostó de nuevo, solo para levantarse unos segundos después al oír de nuevo el mismo murmullo.

Esta vez estuvo bien seguro que no soñaba ni alucinaba. Había por algún sitio algo que producía el sonido, y si no estaba afuera, a juzgar por lo que alcanzaba a ver a través de los cristales (un mundo dulce, soñoliento, custodiado por la luz de una luna mucho más grande que la que había visto en su propio hogar perdido) entonces estaba encerrado con aquélla cosa.

Giró los ojos y se quedó sentado, escudriñando las sombras de los estantes buscando al enemigo; debió imaginar que los ponies le pondrían una trampa, ahora estaba encerrado con alguna bestia peligrosa y su única opción era salir corriendo, recibiendo de todos modos a algún espía exterior que esperaba descubrirlo en falta o quedarse ahí y pelear contra lo desconocido. Apretó los puños frustrado, si tan sólo pudiera usar el Angra Mainyu…

El estruendo regresó, aún más cerca. Kirei giró los ojos antes que el resto del cuerpo; estaba muy tenso, pero al menos seguía dueño de sí mismo, preparándose para combatir cuerpo a cuerpo lo que fuera que osara tenderle esa emboscada. Aspiró lento, tranquilo, concentrándose para percibir al enemigo, casi podía oler su espantoso aroma dulzón y sentir la tersa y sofocante textura de su cuerpo…

Y entonces el estruendo le llegó directo al oído derecho junto con un goteo y Kirei se dio vuelta por completo, abalanzándose. Era hora de demostrar cuán peligroso podía ser…

Se contuvo al ver a sus pies una especie de algodón de azúcar de vivo color rosado. Desconcertado, miró cómo el algodón se movía y levantaba su cabeza; entonces se dio cuenta que era otro poni, el más peludo que había visto, y lo único reconocible en su cara eran dos grandes ojos turquesas que lo contemplaban fijamente.

De pronto, la criatura sacó la lengua (una larga y fina lengua roja) y echó una pedorreta, resolviéndole a Kirei el misterio del estertor. Volvió a sentarse en la cama, mirando el sedoso cuerpo del poni que no permitía siquiera ver sus patas; una curiosidad anormal hizo que Kirei extendiera una mano y, cauteloso, pinchara con un dedo el lanudo cuerpo rosado, y recibió como respuesta no una coz sino un respingo profundo. Inmediatamente apartó la mano.

-No pareces peligrosa. –le dijo al fin. La poni se limitó a seguirlo mirando muerta de fascinación, sin pronunciar una sola palabra; esos ojos límpidos se le figuraron al clérigo la señal inequívoca de una inocencia pueril, como la de los recién nacidos, intocada aún por la impureza del mundo externo, lo que terminaba por explicarle que no estuviera tal criatura presente fuera de la biblioteca. La pureza, la fuerza debe ocultarse, le habían recordado varias veces, primero en la escuela, luego su propio padre.

Y si la inocencia total desconocía el bien del mal, como había afirmado Francisco de Vitoria, entonces no encontraría en ella ninguna resistencia. Mudó su expresión hosca por una más noble y pasó una mano por entre las orejas felpudas.

-Buena chica… -le musitó dándole palmaditas igual que con un caballo cualquiera. –Ven aquí y desátame.

La criatura miró ya a Kirei, que continuaba sonriéndole, ya a sus manos sujetas todavía, con el hocico entreabierto en una expresión de contrariedad enorme antes de, al final, acceder y mordisquear acompañada de un rítmico sonido hasta que éstas cayeron y, como si fuera de lo más normal, las sorbiera cual pasta italiana. Acto seguido, la poni se acurrucó junto a Kirei y cerró los ojos, satisfecha.

-Qué limbo tan extraño… -musitó el humano.

Las sospechas de Kirei tenían algo de verdad. A la mañana siguiente Twilight, acompañada de Spike y una sobreexcitada Lyra hicieron acto de presencia en la biblioteca, llevando un fardo con comida recomendada por los conocimientos de la poni turquesa.

-¿Sabías que los primeros humanos tenían pelo por todo el cuerpo, como nosotros? ¡Oh, y andaban en cuatro patas! Debieron pasar miles… no, millones de años para que aprendieran a caminar en dos pies y desde entonces no han parado… ¡oh, Twilight! ¿Sabías que a los potrillos de humano les llaman bebés? Y nacen ciegos y sin un solo pelo…

-Todo eso suena muy extraño, nunca antes había visto a un ser sin pelo más que a mí mismo. –inquirió Spike. Era uno de los pocos en Equestria que aún no le había echado un vistazo al humano. -¿Tienen escamas, Lyra?

-No, ni una sola.

-¿Y plumas?

-Tampoco.

-¿Entonces qué tienen?

-Piel, Spike, sólo piel… y es tan tersa como una caricia… -contestó entrecerrando los ojos, soñadora.

-¿Y cómo pueden andar así? Imagínate un humano corriendo, por ahí, sin nada que lo proteja…

-¡No le des más ideas, Spike! –le advirtió Twilight al notar el gesto de Lyra.

-Los humanos… piensan que la desnudez es una belleza… -murmuró mientras más se acercaban al edificio. –He visto pinturas donde machos y hembras se encuentran así, sin usar sus prendas protectoras…

-¡Alto! –Twilight se acercó a un arbusto (que antes no había estado ahí), escarbó entre las ramas y apareció un brillante cuerno blanco. -¡Shining!

El unicornio salió lentamente de detrás de su camuflaje, con ojeras tremendas y tambaleándose.

-To… Todo en orden, Twilight, el humano no ha hecho nada sospechoso en toda la no… -bostezó –noche.

-¿Me estás diciendo que estuviste aquí toda la noche vigilándolo? –le recriminó.

-Era por seguridad.

-Pero tu deber es quedarte con Cadence. Si tanto te preocupa la seguridad…

Shining ladeó la cabeza; era la primera vez que Twilight le hablaba de aquél modo, como si no entendiera la importancia de su sacrificio. El humano no le daba buena espina y que su hermana lo defendiese le parecía de lo más raro.

-Cadence está bien lejos de ese monstruo. –se excusó al fin. –Tú, en cambio…

-Estoy con mis amigas… y amigos. –añadió la unicornio mirando de soslayo a Spike, que espiaba por una de las ventanas en busca de la criatura mitológica. –No tienes qué temer por mí, Shining, vuelve a casa.

-Ya te lo dije, si hay algún problema debes decírmelo a toda prisa. –le pidió antes de irse, haciendo eses, en dirección a Canterlot. Twilight giró los ojos.

-Me trata como si fuera una potranca aún…

-¡Twilight, no veo a tu humano por ningún lado! –protestó Spike.

-¿Qué?

Las tres criaturas entraron a la biblioteca. Todo estaba en orden, a excepción de un par de estantes derribados en las esquinas y que, además, mostraban mordiscos en sus cubiertas y hojas.

-¡Qué horror! –Spike tomó con cuidado uno de los libros de mayor tamaño. -¡El humano come conocimiento!

-No seas tonto, los estómagos humanos no digieren cosas grandes, por eso debemos alimentarlo con cosas especiales. –le contestó Lyra, dejando al dragón de lado y caminando entre las mantas. –Humano… -canturreó con su voz más suave –oh, humano… es hora de despertar… ¡Oh, Celestia mía!

A la cabeza de las mantas se encontró con una masa lanuda de color rosa. Un ronroneo lejano, como el de un camión de carga, salía de aquélla misma masa.

-Oh, por favor… Flufflepuff, despierta. –dijo Twilight acercándose a la pelota de pelos. Apenas terminar de hablar, la poni rosada se incorporó, rodando por encima del bulto escondido por las mantas y acto seguido cogió al vuelo una hoja de libro, mordisqueándola. –Debimos tener cuidado, dejamos encerrada a la pobrecilla con el humano.

-Oh, el humano… -suspiró Lyra, colocando las patas delanteras sobre el pecho de Kirei. Sin Flufflepuff encima pudo ver el rostro durmiente del humano, y la poni parpadeó encantada dirigiéndole la misma mirada intensa de la noche anterior. -¿Sabes algo, Twilight? Los humanos escriben muchas historias para entretenerse y algunas podrían ser verdad…

-Oh sí, ya lo creo. –comentó ésta, distraída, ayudando a Spike a guardar los libros en los estantes caídos.

-Hay una historia sobre una bella princesa que fue hechizada –continuó la poni –y sólo pudo salvarse por el beso de un apuesto príncipe que la despertó de su sueño maldito.

-Interesante… -repuso Twilight sin mucho interés.

-Y me pregunto… si será verdad…

Cuando Kirei abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue el hocico sedoso y turquesa de una poni que estaba a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia de su rostro.

-¡QUÉ…!

-¡Agh, no!

Kirei se incorporó tan rápido que Lyra salió volando, chocando contra Spike y derribando, de vuelta, los libros que acababa de acomodar el dragón.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! –saltó Twilight dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia los dos caídos.

-91… 4… hop hop… -balbuceó Spike. Lyra se quitó de encima de éste, se acomodó las crines y, como si nada hubiera pasado, volvió trotando al lado del clérigo.

-Buenos días, querido humano. –le saludó. –Es una mañana preciosa, ¿no lo crees? Los amaneceres son iguales en tu mundo, ¿verdad?

Kirei volvió a su hostilidad natural; tras ellos, Twilight ayudaba a Spike a sentarse en la pila de libros hasta que se le pasara el mareo de la contusión, y miraba a Lyra con enfado. Ésta, por otro lado, no encontró ofensivo el silencio del humano.

-En fin, te hemos traído el desayuno. Son las cosas más nutritivas de todo Equestria, ¿no es así, Twilight querida?

-Sí, sí… -la unicornio se sacudió el fardo. –Unas cuantas manzanas de Sweet Apple Acres, alfalfa…

-¡Alfalfa! –chilló Lyra escandalizada. -¡Manzanas! ¡No, Twilight, los humanos no comen eso! ¡Querrás matarlo de envenenamiento! Lo sentimos mucho, humano. –se excusó rápidamente volviendo a mirar a Kirei con su extraña expresión sumisa. –Buscaré ahora mismo algo sabroso que ofrecerte… ¡A un lado! –exclamó, volviendo a arrollar a Spike que esta vez salió disparado al techo.

-¡Lyra! No hay remedio. –se lamentó Twilight. Decidió concentrar su atención en Kirei, que miraba ávido las manzanas que salieron del fardo; no había probado bocado en todo el día y ahora aquéllos frutos apetitosos le estaban tentando. Extendió una mano y tomó la primera manzana que salió a su paso, preguntándose cuán riesgoso podría ser probar comida de ese limbo, pero cuando el estómago empezó a dolerle luego de larga contemplación decidió atenerse al riesgo de perder el alma o la vida.

-Si por lo menos tuvieran tofu… -susurró llevándose la fruta a la boca. Entonces… la manzana salió volando, y se encontró de nuevo con Lyra, jadeante de tanto correr.

-¡No, humano, las manzanas son comida de ponies! –gritó horrorizada. –Ten aquí, proteínas…

Le tendió un nuevo fardo, esta vez lleno de tierra y lombrices que se retorcían en ésta.

-¿Se puede saber qué es esto? –gruñó apartando de un manotazo el fardo.

-Comida humana. –contestó ella, sonriente. –Leí que los humanos se alimentaban de carne viva y… esto es lo más vivo que se dejó atrapar.

-¡No pienso comer eso! –exclamó asqueado.

-Ahh… ya veo. –la poni no pudo ocultar su contrariedad. –Entonces deberemos hallar algún sustituto…

El "sustituto" resultó ser un saco de avena. Kirei revolvió la mano dentro del contenido preguntándose qué tan fácil le resultaría meter en él a la poni y echarla a un pozo, hasta que sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada repentina de otra criatura rosada, que saltaba por todo el piso mientras Twilight ponía en orden las mantas y almohadones.

-¡Hola Twilight, hola Lyra, hola Spike, hola monstruo! –saludó llevando sobre la cabeza en precario equilibrio un cesto cubierto. –Veo que tienen mucho trabajo.

-Es… es Lyra. –le confesó Twilight en voz baja; ambas ponies miraron cómo la de color turquesa trataba de convencer a Kirei de ponerse el saco en el cuello, hablándole con calor maternal.

-Puede ser difícil acostumbrarse, pero es como un almuerzo rápido… sólo pasa la correa tras tu cabeza y quedará a la altura de tu boca… aunque… tu cuello es muy delgado…

-El tuyo lo es más. –refunfuñó con los dedos crispados.

-…El caso es que dudo que sus conocimientos sean los más adecuados. –continuó la unicornio. Pinkie asintió tranquilamente.

-Lyra es experta en antropología, estoy segura que no le hará ningún daño.

-Parece no recordar bien lo esencial como… alimentarlo…

-¡Tal vez lo recuerde con ayuda de…!

-¡No, Pinkie!

-¡… una canción! –culminó la poni rosa, ignorando a Twilight y acercándose a Lyra. -¡Oye, Lyra! ¿Porqué no cantamos algo sobre humanos?

-¿Estás pensando lo que yo? –preguntó ésta, con los ojos luminosos.

-¡Claro!

-Esto se pondrá feo… -gimoteó Twilight.

-No, será divertido. –repuso Spike, encaramándose y viendo a Pinkie plantarse delante de Kirei antes de cantar:

-_¿Qué tengo aquí? Qué lindo es… es un humano que descubrí…_

-Eso no. –Lyra le dio un suave empujón. –Es más como…

_Los humanos me fascinan con su actitud tan peculiar_

_Dime tú, pequeño poni, si un coche puedes manejar_

_La lira toco pero la guitarra ellos pueden tocar,_

_¡Cuán misteriosa es la antropología!_

-¿Acaso están cantando? –Kirei intentó alejarse de Lyra como si tuviera algo contagioso, pero antes de dar un paso siquiera la poni se colgó de él, forzándolo a agacharse para quedar a su altura.

-_Manos, dedos y narices, pelo de color marrón…_ -continuó, revolviendo a propósito el cabello de Kirei antes de susurrar en su oído: -_Es mi más grande deseo conocer su dimensión. Yo sé que no es mitología o cuentos que mentiras son… ¡Cuán misteriosa es la antropología!_

-Esto es lo más divertido que he visto. –comentó Spike.

-_Aborrezco tener que trotar, o mi melena peinar…_ -continuó Lyra, agitando su crin con un gesto de coquetería muy extraño. –_No es mi intención regodear, pero la historia puede demostrar… ¿Magia y alas? ¡Poca cosa! Importancia no les dan_. –dicho esto, saltó en dirección a Twilight sonriendo emocionada. –_Están rodeados de invenciones por su poder de imaginar. Niños, jóvenes y ancianos, todos pueden ropa usar… ¡Para mí es real la antropología!_

-Esto ya es demasiado… -se lamentó Twilight. De pronto, a su lado, pasó Pinkie bailando y saltando a la vez.

-¡Hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto! –gimió.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-¡Desde ayer, por supuesto!

Kirei ya estaba intentando de nuevo apartarse de Lyra, pero de la nada la poni saltó sobre él, quedando sentada sobre su pecho.

-_Sé que a veces suelen pelear, pero nadie es perfecto en verdad._ –repuso, guiñándole un ojo. –_Yo tengo el derecho y la edad para escoger lo que quiero estudiar…_

-¡Dilo, hermana! –gritó Pinkie, plantándose a un lado del clérigo que a esas alturas estaba lívido.

-_¡No más tonterías, en dos patas me puedo parar! _–continuó apoyándose en el hombro del humano para levantarse sobre sus patas traseras. –_Cambiaría yo mi magia por piernas para caminar… ¡Vamos, corre, calla y mira, pues tu yegua favorita, SÍ…! ¡Es humana al fin~!_

Lyra perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre el regazo de Kirei. Agitando la cabeza lo miró y sonrió dulzona, pero el rostro del humano seguía impasible.

-Eso no nos ayudó en nada… de todos modos. –Twilight se aproximó al tumulto de ponies que todavía estaban junto a Kirei. –Deberíamos hacer otra cosa como…

-¡Como darle un baño! –le cortó Pinkie.

-¿Los humanos se bañan?

-Lo hacen, sí. –contestó Lyra. –Tienen diferentes tipos de baño, para hacer lo que deseen y según sus necesidades.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Bueno… creo haber leído en algún sitio que a los humanos los bañan con lechuga cuando son pequeños para que crezcan…

-Éste no necesita crecer más… ¡es más alto que cualquier ser viviente en Equestria! –contestó Spike, cómodamente recargado contra una silenciosa Flufflepuff que había pasado todo el número musical con los ojos fijos en Kirei.

-Si hacen eso para que los niños crezcan entonces debe haber otra fórmula para hacerlos empequeñecer. –meditó Twilight. –Lyra, ¿sabes si puedes empequeñecer a un humano?

-¡Seguro que sí! ¡Hay que probar con hierba del bosque! –antes de que le dijeran algo más, la poni salió disparada de la biblioteca.

-Eso soluciona un problema. Humano… -la unicornio se dirigió a Kirei, que estaba aliviado internamente por haberse deshecho por fin de Lyra. -¿Podrías quedarte quieto mientras preparamos tu baño?

-No necesito un baño, necesito salir de aquí. –replicó. –Estoy harto de estar rodeado de bestias de colores que cantan y bailan y… de esa fiera draconiana. –agregó señalando a Spike.

-No piensas cooperar por las buenas, ¿o sí? –un suspiro acompañó las palabras de Twilight. –En fin… Pinkie, busca a Macintosh, necesitaremos un arriero.

-¡Un arriero, un arriero! ¡Se lo diré ahora mismo! –gritó saliendo casi a la misma velocidad que Lyra.

-No piensan atarme de nuevo, ¿o sí?

No hubo más respuesta que la mirada decidida de la criatura violeta.

Unos minutos más tarde, una tinaja de manzanas había sido acarreada hasta la biblioteca, y protegida por una manta improvisada que colgaba sobre ésta. Pinkie, además, estaba en la cúspide de su gloria llamando a voces a los curiosos que poco a poco se apostaban junto al edificio.

-¡Vengan, vengan todos, potros de todas las edades! –decía. -¡Verán ahora uno de los eventos más impresionantes de todo Equestria! ¡Es enorme, sin cola ni crin y se para en dos patas! ¿Pueden adivinar qué clase de ser horrendo es?

-¡Estoy escuchándote, bestia! –bramó a sus espaldas Kirei, escondido tras la manta y de nuevo atado al arnés de Big Macintosh.

-¡Vean, vean hoy en vivo cómo esta monstruosa criatura se empequeñece a nuestro adecuado tamaño gracias a los conocimientos de nuestras queridas Twilight Sparkle y Lyra Heartstrings!

Hubo una ovación al "aparecer" Kirei y los tres ponies que lo custodiaban. La tinaja estaba llena de agua caliente y olorosa por las hierbas de bosque que flotaban en su superficie, y Spike con los honores de un paje real le entregó a Twilight un cepillo.

-Bueno, ya que estamos en esto… -comenzó la unicornio.

-¡Espera! –la interrumpió Lyra. –Hay otra cosa… no podemos bañar al humano aún.

-¿Porqué no?

-Es que… -de pronto la poni turquesa se sonrojó.

-Habla, por favor.

-Verás… ¿recuerdas cuando les dije que las ropas eran para proteger la piel de los humanos? –Twilight asintió. –Pues bien… las ropas no deben, en ninguna circunstancia mojarse porque podrían enfermar y morir… Y… el caso es que…

-Creo que ya te entendí. –le cortó Twilight sin entender su nerviosismo. –Hay que desvestir al humano.

-¡Eso sí que no! –Kirei intentó apartarse de Twilight y Lyra al verlas acercándose. -¡No pondrán sus sucias coces en mis ropas! ¿Qué no ven, bestias, que soy un hombre santo?

-¿Y eso qué es? –preguntó Pinkie.

-¡Significa que estoy investido con los poderes de la santa iglesia y todo lo que conlleva! ¡Mancillar mis hábitos es mancillar lo que significan!

-¿Y qué es… la santa iglesia? –continuó.

-¡Bestias herejes! –ladró Kirei pero fue lo último que pudo decir. Twilight y Lyra, aprovechando su descuido, lo embistieron a la vez. Sujeto al arnés de Macintosh que permanecía sereno y callado como una roca, Kirei no pudo defenderse y se vio de pronto igual que como llegó al mundo delante de al menos cuarenta ponies. Una nueva ovación recorrió la multitud.

-¡Es horrible! –dijeron algunos.

-¿Qué es eso que tiene ahí, mami? –preguntó un potrillo que se asomó entre las patas de un unicornio.

-¡Dejen de hacer eso! –les amenazó tratando de llevarse las manos ahí donde pudiera proteger su pudor. -¿Qué clase de prueba monstruosa es ésta?

-Tal vez no acostumbre bañarse y por eso está tan nervioso. –comentó Twilight a Spike, que asintió sin mucho interés.

-Como sea… menos charla y más acción, ¡Macintosh, los honores!

-¡Sip! –contestó éste, empujando con la testa a Kirei. Éste, golpeado en las corvas, se fue de cabeza a la tinaja justo cuando Twilight deshacía las ataduras del arnés; cuando el humano emergió tenía los cabellos cubiertos de hierba y los ojos encendidos de rabia. Si tan sólo tuviera la fuerza suficiente para atacarlos lo haría.

-Listos todos. –continuó Pinkie mientras Twilight, usando su cuerno, hacía subir y bajar el cepillo por la espalda de Kirei. Al cabo de varios minutos el clérigo estaba irritado por tanta fricción y sin embargo los embates del baño continuaban y continuaban.

-No lo entiendo… -se lamentó Lyra. –Debió haber funcionado, ya debería ser más pequeño.

-¿Mas agua? –sugirió Macintosh.

-No, la tinaja no resistirá tanto. –le dijo Twilight, soltando el cepillo. –Es inútil, y se me acabaron las ideas.

-¡Alto, Macitosh puede tener razón! –Lyra miró con fijeza primero al caballo, luego a Kirei. –Oye, húndelo en la tina, tal vez necesita tener el cuerpo entero dentro del agua para encogerse.

-Suena bien. –le contestó calmadamente.

Kirei temblaba; el agua ya estaba fría y tenía la espalda en carne viva por las cerdas del cepillo; además tenía hambre y sentía calambres en brazos y piernas, y temió que sus circuitos mágicos estuvieran sufriendo por las torturas diabólicas de sus custodios. Lo próximo que supo fue que alguien le puso un par de coces en los hombros y que se hundió en la tinaja por completo, incapaz de volver a la superficie; perfecto, pensó, ahora estaban ahogándolo para divertirse.

-Creo que ahora sí está funcionando. –anunció Lyra felizmente. Kirei pataleaba y manoteaba buscando el borde de la tinaja y Macintosh, estoico, apenas y lo miraba.

-¿Faltará mucho para que se empequeñezca? Ya casi es hora del almuerzo. –comentó apretando más sus pezuñas contra los hombros del humano.

-Sólo unos minutos más…

La expectación crecía entre la multitud que, ansiosa, se inclinaba esperando ver la metamorfosis de la criatura, metamorfosis que no sólo no llegaba sino que parecía contraproducente porque al cabo de dos minutos Kirei había dejado de dar aspavientos y apenas y crispaba las manos sobre la tinaja.

La locura habría llegado a su cénit pero antes de que el clérigo dejara de forcejear del todo una voz clara y suave se alzó sobre la explanada.

-¡Deténganse!

Entre los ponies se abrió paso una criatura alada pequeña de resplandeciente cuero amarillo que llegó hasta la tinaja. Al reconocerla, todos la miraron con curiosidad. De nuevo, habló:

-Macintosh, por favor… suéltalo.

El caballo retiró despacio sus pezuñas y Kirei salió como impulsado por una explosión, escupiendo agua, tosiendo y buscando enfocar la vista, incapaz de hablar porque aún tenía agua en la nariz. Entrecerró los ojos y notó delante de él un par de ojos de zafiro que lo contemplaban, a la vez, atemorizados y… piadosos.

Se dio cuenta entonces que se trataba de la pequeña pegaso que había amenazado el día anterior; una huella de miedo aún se preservaba en su cara pero no se amilanó aunque él le sostuvo la mirada, tal vez porque desnudo y medio ahogado no asustaba a nadie, o tal vez porque algo más grande que el temor la había empujado a través de un mar de ponies hasta él.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó. Había tal sinceridad en su voz que Kirei se sintió enfadado, y ladeó la cara, rehuyendo los bellos ojos dulces de Fluttershy. –No tienes porqué preocuparte, ya está todo bien.

Con esas últimas palabras, la pegaso se alejó de él lentamente, dejándolo desconcertado. El silencio en la explanada era enorme mientras Fluttershy se marchaba, mirando de cuando en cuando hacia la tinaja; el humano estaba contrariado, nadie en aquél lugar había dejado de tratarlo como una suerte de mascota fantástica y sin embargo ella, justamente ella, le había hablado no como una orden, sino como un igual.

No. Esa idea le molestaba, él no era igual a ningún animal, ni siquiera a un tropel de caballitos alados y cornudos. Debía dejar de pensar estupideces y concentrarse en cómo huir de ahí antes de que lograran matarlo.

Con el espectáculo cancelado, Kirei hubo de volver a la biblioteca y pasar el resto del día masticando la avena cruda, tiritando entre las sábanas y con la espalda ardiéndole. Cuando cayó la noche y la biblioteca se cerró, el humano estaba encorvado sobre las mantas tosiendo; le había caído mal la avena cruda y el cuerpo entero le dolía, y ninguno de sus vigilantes parecían notar su desesperación. Encima de todo, y eso fue lo que más le pesó, estaba débil por culpa del baño y de la mala alimentación, y maldijo a Lyra por haber barrido las manzanas en su terror de que las comiera.

Entonces en su oído escuchó la pedorreta clásica de Flufflepuff y al volverse se topó con la bola lanuda que, en silencio, lo observaba.

-¿También has venido a burlarte de mí? –le preguntó malhumorado. La poni se echó para atrás, descubriendo debajo de su pelaje una cesta diminuta, decorada con tres mariposas lilas y cubierta por una servilleta. Kirei apartó la servilleta y descubrió, dentro, un par de pastelillos y una manzana; se olvidó por completo de su sospecha de envenenamiento y se puso a devorar a toda prisa los pastelillos, ignorando a la callada y ahora sonriente Flufflepuff hasta que se sintió saciado. Debió admitir que los pastelillos estuvieron bastante bien, y la manzana era fresca y jugosa como ninguna que hubiera probado antes, y se preguntó si no sería acaso una de las manzanas de la sabiduría que tanto mencionaba el Génesis.

Al terminar volvió a acurrucarse y notó que la poni lanuda seguía ahí.

-¿Y bueno? –le dijo. -¿Quién o qué te hizo traerme esas cosas?

Por toda respuesta Flufflepuff dio un respingo y señaló con el hocico la ventana más próxima. Kirei se incorporó apenas lo suficiente pero no vio nada más que un mechón de color indefinido, tal vez rosa, tal vez blanco.

Agotado, y por primera vez en todo el día pleno gracias a la clandestina cena, el humano se acomodó bien entre las sábanas para dormir; Flufflepuff, con su calma de siempre, se acostó sobre él y en pocos minutos también ronroneaba, entregados ambos compañeros accidentales de cuarto a la calma del reino de Luna.

…

_Es divertido torturar a Kirei, aunque no lo crean x'D sobre todo si es por la inocencia que lo rodea, que es… demasiada en este caso._

_Aclaraciones:_

_-La teoría que menciona Kirei cuando "convence" a Flufflepuff de soltarlo viene del estado natural o "estado de gracia" del ser humano, que según los teólogos es la visión más pura del espíritu, es decir, su origen en el que desconocen el bien y el mal al estar por completo atados a los designios divinos. Técnicamente Flufflepuff, por ser tan inocente, no reconoce en Kirei un enemigo y no le importa llevarse bien con él._

_-El número mencionado por Spike es el número de episodios existentes de MLP + las temporadas que lleva. _

_-Lo que empieza a "cantar" Pinkie es "Part of its world" de La Sirenita._

_-La versión en español de "Anthropology" pertenece a IHasAMustache. Buscadla en Youtube._

_Por el día de hoy es todo… me excedí con la escritura pero mi primer fic de MLP me tiene muy emocionada n.n ahora, ¿qué más pasará? ¿Más avena? ¿Más canciones? ¿Más Kirei enojado? Todo esto en… su fic favorito (?) _

_**Próximo capítulo: El Confesionario en el Establo.**_


	4. El Confesionario en el Establo

LIBRO 4:

EL CONFESIONARIO EN EL ESTABLO

"_Querida princesa Celestia:_

_Hoy aprendí que los humanos no son tan estrambóticos como los sueños de mitología nos decían. En realidad son criaturas frágiles que dependen de muchos cuidados para sobrevivir. También aprendí que la ignorancia puede ser peligrosa… (no lo digo por mí, sino por Lyra, quien casi causa un accidente aunque debo aceptar que yo también cooperé)._

_Tu fiel alumna, Twilight Sparkle"._

A la mañana siguiente, Twilight y Spike reaparecieron en la biblioteca, este último armado con un casco que, según dijo, era para fines de seguridad contra Lyra a pesar de la promesa de su acompañante que el incidente no volvería a ocurrir.

-Aún así –continuó mientras la puerta era abierta –no tengo ganas de salir volando por alguna ventana.

Adentro, por fortuna, sólo estaban Kirei y Flufflepuff; la poni lanuda se encontraba debajo de su cabeza, ronroneando en calma, como una suerte de almohada esponjosa. Apenas acercarse Twilight, la criatura abrió los ojos y se deslizó con cuidado lejos del humano.

-Bien… ¿lo despiertas tú o yo? –Twilight esperó una respuesta que nunca llegó; Spike, en precario equilibrio en lo alto de un estante, se dedicaba a contemplar. -¡Spike!

-Dicen que los mejores eventos se miran bien de lejos. –se redujo a contestar. La unicornio agitó la cabeza, indulgente, y se aproximó a Kirei tocándolo en una mejilla con la pezuña.

-Humano… humano… hey, humano…

De nuevo, Kirei se levantó aprisa y Twilight apenas se libró de salir volando por los aires gracias a un afortunado salto. Pese a la cena clandestina, el clérigo seguía sintiéndose mal, y se movía despacio torciendo el cuello y los brazos con gestos de dolor.

-Una cama… una cama sería mejor para… -gruñó, todavía dormido, hasta darse cuenta que Twilight lo miraba paciente. -¿Has venido a torturarme de nuevo, criatura pérfida?

La criatura violeta tomó aire; había estado pensando toda la noche el siguiente paso, y ahora iba a llevarlo a cabo pese a su duda.

-Te llevaré… llevaremos a Sweet Apple Acres. –agregó viendo de reojo a Spike, buscando apoyo moral. El dragón, estoico, levantó una garra en señal de aprobación.

Kirei ladeó la cabeza, enfurruñado. No tenía idea de qué era eso de Sweet Apple Acres ni mucho menos la conversación que había tenido lugar la noche anterior en éste, puesto que Twilight había renunciado a dormir en la biblioteca mientras el humano estuviera ahí…

-Orden, orden por favor… Pinkie, deja de una vez la lámpara… Rarity, no te exaltes, la tierra no arruinará tu capa… ¿alguien sabe dónde está Fluttershy?

Applejack, de pie junto a la puerta del establo, echaba vistazos al exterior con nerviosismo. Twilight dirigió entonces su atención a ella.

-No te preocupes, el humano no puede salir de la biblioteca, está sellada desde fuera.

-Eso a mí no me dice nada. –replicó la poni. –La criatura esa está tan grande que en cualquier momento levanta la biblioteca con las manos y se larga con ella encima.

-No será así… De todos modos es del humano de quien quiero hablarles. –repuso la de piel violeta volviéndose a las demás. –Sé que sólo ha pasado un día bajo nuestro régimen y considero preciso hacer un plan; una o dos de nosotras no podremos, pero si nos unimos las seis…

-Quisiera hacer notar… -le cortó Rainbow –que en este momento no somos seis.

Era cierto. Fluttershy seguía sin aparecer.

-¿Se habrá retrasado? –comentó Rarity.

-No lo creo, ella sabía bien la hora y el sitio de la reunión, aunque… -una sombra de duda pasó frente a los ojos de Twilight. Había visto cómo Fluttershy rescataba a Kirei y, sin embargo, no quería creer que la pegaso fuera a acercarse de nuevo tanto a él.

La única en ese momento que no parecía preocuparse era, naturalmente, Pinkie.

-¡No pongan esas caras! –les recriminó. -¡Vayamos a buscar a Fluttershy, será divertido! ¡Una excursión nocturna!

-No se trata de eso, Pinkie… -Twilight le lanzó una mirada lacónica que no encontró reflejo en la poni rosada.

-No me digan, ¿les asusta la noche? Recuerden que… -y se echó a cantar: -_El miedo me invadía al ver que el sol se iba a ocultar, lo oscuro y las sombras me ponían a temblar…_

-Oooh, Pinkie… -Rainbow intentó acercarse, pero su amiga ya estaba dando tumbos por todo el establo.

-_Mi almohada era un refugio de lo que imaginé, la abuela me dijo "debes saber tus miedos enfrentar"…_

-Pinkie, por favor. –masculló Rarity cuando ésta pasó por su lado, levantando tierra.

-_Dijo "Pinkie, de pie debes estar, miedo no tendrás, nadie daño te hará, sólo ríe y tus miedos se irán… JA-JA-JA"._

-¡PINKIE! –gritaron todas al unísono. La aludida cayó sobre sus cuartos traseros, contrariada.

-Escuchen bien todas, si Fluttershy no aparece… -comenzó Twilight, pero su discurso se interrumpió, de nuevo, al oír el rechinar de la puerta. Todas a una se volvieron, alteradas, mirando aparecer una sombra tenue. Rainbow Dash desplegó sus alas, Twilight se puso en guardia…

Y entonces Fluttershy apareció, jadeando y con las crines alborotadas.

-Lo… siento mucho… -resopló. -¿Llegué… muy tarde?

Un suspiro de alivio recorrió el establo.

-Temíamos que te hubiera pasado algo. –se sinceró Rainbow acercándose a la recién llegada y escoltándola. –Ahora sí Twilight, dispara.

-Bien… Como les decía, el humano requiere de mayor atención. Dicho de otro modo, necesitamos que más de una se encargue de él a la vez y por lo tanto debemos diseñar una estrategia para tenerlo bajo control y reeducarlo. –comenzó Twilight, muy segura de sí misma. –Pues bien, ¿alguien tiene una idea de qué podríamos hacer con él?

Al silencio repentino le precedió la pezuña de Pinkie agitándose en el aire.

-¿Sí? –le concedió la unicornio violeta.

-¡Hagamos una fiesta! –exclamó. –Tendremos pasteles, juegos, música…

-Eso no creo que le guste al humano, se ve muy serio.

-Deberíamos empezar por cambiarle esas ropas… se ve muy anticuado y siniestro. –repuso entonces Rarity. –Yo recomendaría una hermosa capa de verano, similar a la mía, en un bello tono frambuesa y…

-Tampoco serviría cambiarlo de ropa. ¿Alguien más…?

-¡Hagamos una fiesta para humanos! Podremos hacer comida de humanos, juegos de humanos y…

-¿Qué tal si sencillamente lo echamos de aquí? –murmuró Rainbow. –Tú estás de acuerdo conmigo, ¿verdad, Fluttershy?

La pegaso se vio sorprendida por la pregunta.

-Yo… yo…

-Aunque quisiéramos hacerlo no fue lo que nos pidió la princesa. –contestó Twilight. -¿Alguien por favor querría…?

-¡Una excursión al campo! No es una fiesta pero sería igual de divertido.

-¡Pinkie, no!

-El campo es buena opción. –dijo entonces Applejack.

-¡No le des ideas! ¡Es peligroso! –exclamó Twilight. Empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-No, escuchen… creo que tengo una idea…

Fue así como, esa mañana, Kirei se vio arrastrado hasta Sweet Apple Acres donde ya lo esperaban Applejack, Big Macintosh y varias tinajas vacías. Sobre la espalda del semental se encontraba una de las potrillas con las que el clérigo se había encontrado la primera vez.

-¡Buen día, humano! –saludó Applejack. –Hoy será un gran día para todos y especialmente para ti. Dime, ¿qué saben en tu mundo sobre la recolección de manzanas?

La pregunta lo ofendía, pero sólo optó por gruñir en dirección a la yegua, desanimado. Applejack, sin embargo, no se amilanó.

-En fin… hoy nos ayudarás a hacer la recolección. Te quedarás ahí junto a las tinajas –señaló el espacio rodeado de árboles donde se acumulaban las ya mencionadas tinajas de madera –y te pondrás a separar las manzanas malas de las buenas. ¿Preguntas?

-¿Acaso es una metáfora? –contestó, sarcástico. Sólo él entendió la referencia, el resto de los ponies permaneció en silencio varios incómodos segundos.

-En fin… ¡Adelante y buena suerte! –les deseó Twilight dejando a Kirei con los hermanos Apple.

-Pues entonces pezuñas a la obra. –les urgió Applejack. –Macintosh y yo iremos por las manzanas, y Applebloom se quedará aquí a ayudarte, ¿está claro?

Los ojos de Kirei se dirigieron a la potrilla. Era especialmente diminuta, apenas y alcanzaba su pantorrilla… le sería tan fácil encargarse de ella e irse, sin dejar rastro… Pero luego de pensarlo y de sonreír ansioso de sangre cayó en la cuenta que había algo raro en la actitud tan relajada de los ponies; estaban dejando a una infante a su merced sin protestas… entonces sospechó que alguien más lo vigilaba, tal vez alguien peor que sus actuales captores y entendió que no podría escabullirse rápido luego del crimen. Las últimas horas había sentido muy de cerca los circuitos mágicos de los que le rodeaban y comprendió que sin sus sellos negros estaba prácticamente indefenso.

Determinó usar entonces el mismo método que usó con Flufflepuff, y asintió dócilmente mientras los ponies mayores se desperdigaban por los árboles. A su lado, oyó un golpecito seco y descubrió que la potrilla se había sentado a su lado; sus grandes ojos límpidos lo observaban con reticencia, pero la sonrisita en su hocico le indicaba que le había perdido gran parte del miedo. Una lástima, pensó desilusionado.

La calma en Sweet Apple Acres era tal que podían escuchar el aleteo de las mariposas; el silencio sólo se cortó por un acceso de tos repentino que le sobrevino a Applebloom pero, como Kirei sospechó más tarde, había sido una excusa para llamar su atención.

-Bueno… -dijo por fin, eligiendo con cuidado las palabras. –Entonces tú eres…

-Soy Appleboom. –se presentó muy altiva, hinchando el pecho.

-Qué bien. –contestó, volviendo a sumirse en el silencio. Vio rodar hacia él unas cuantas manzanas y notó que a unos tres árboles de distancia Applejack se encargaba de la recolección.

-¿Tú cómo te llamas? –saltó de pronto Applebloom, apresurándose a tomar las manzanas y a oprimirlas con las pezuñas antes de, con sumo cuidado, sujetarlas con la boca y echarlas a su tinaja. La pregunta tomó desprevenido al humano.

-Soy Kotomine Kirei. –respondió apresurándose a tomar otra manzana y estrujarla con cuidado. No tenía idea de qué era eso de "probar" las manzanas para separarlas y se reducía a oprimirlas entre las dos manos, confuso.

De pronto notó una pezuña diminuta sobre su mano; Applebloom, a su lado, lo miraba indulgente.

-No sabes elegir manzanas, ¿no es así, humano?

Una sonrisa sardónica se dibujó en la cara de Kirei.

-Digamos que soy incapaz de diferenciar entre lo puro y lo putrefacto. –contestó solemne.

-Es común entre los novatos. Pero está bien porque podremos ayudarte. –repuso la potrilla, servicial.

La siguiente hora Kirei y Applebloom, codo a codo, separaban las manzanas mientras la potrilla parloteaba y parloteaba explicándole al humano todo lo que éste le preguntaba sobre Equestria. Al cabo de ese tiempo el humano se había convencido de que ése no era precisamente un limbo infernal sino una especie de Reallity Marble creado para quién sabe qué motivo y donde la realidad se había invertido dándole poder a aquello que en su propio mundo sólo existía en los sueños.

-¿Y qué me dices de las criaturas con cuernos y alas del día del juicio? –preguntó, echando a rodar otra manzana seca lejos de la tinaja rebosante del fruto jugoso.

-Son las princesas de Equestria, claro; su gran soberana, la princesa Celestia que es muy bonita, y su hermana menor la princesa Luna. Ellas son quienes en el principio del tiempo expulsaron a los enemigos que gobernaban estas tierras y también se dividieron el reino… así que la princesa Celestia se quedó a gobernar el día y la princesa Luna la noche.

-¿Me estás diciendo que son ellas quienes modifican el horario? –preguntó Kirei, incrédulo.

-¿Hablas del sol y de la luna? Siempre han estado ahí, desde que ellas llegaron… -contestó Applebloom. –Pero si lo que deseas saber es cómo tendrías que preguntar por los elementos de la… ah… lo olvidé de nuevo.

-¿Elementos? –ahora la pequeña tenía toda la atención del clérigo. La palabrería inocente de Applebloom le hizo sospechar algo nuevo: que ese Reality Marble estaba sostenido por algún poder superior, tal vez mucho más grande que el del propio grial si era capaz de mantenerse vigente del modo en que, hasta ahora, lo había visto.

Pero cuando la potrilla iba a hablarle de nuevo, notó un fuerte sonrojo debajo de su piel. Kirei tuvo que reprimir una risotada; estaba ocultándole la verdad… ¿y quién mejor que él, un sacerdote aunque sólo de nombre, para extraer de las almas las más terribles historias? Su mente funcionó rápido y notó el gran establo a espaldas de ello, y acentuó aún más su falsa sonrisa de complacencia.

-Dime, pequeña potrilla Applebloom, ¿qué hay en el establo?

-Sólo es nuestro almacén, ahí guardamos todo lo que recolectamos. –explicó llanamente. Un sitio oscuro, no muy enclaustrado… pero útil para su nuevo plan.

-Hija mía –le llamó con la benevolencia y pesadez de un clérigo que está a punto de soltar un sermón. -¿Sabes lo que es un confesionario?

-¿Es alguna especie de juego?

Justo lo que necesitaba, abusar de la inocencia de la potrilla.

-Digamos que es así, donde la trampa está prohibida y el perdedor sufre el peor de los castigos. –replicó. Applebloom estaba atónita, y Kirei pudo leer en sus ojos la única verdad: estaba ahora poniéndole toda su atención.

Acondicionar el establo no fue un problema, pues Kirei simplemente tenía que sentarse detrás de la puerta doble y colocar sobre ésta un mosquitero para simular la rendija del confesionario promedio. Applebloom fue su primera "penitente".

-Dime, hija mía, ¿qué cosas malas has hecho últimamente?

-¿Últimamente? Veamos… -la potrilla se quedó pensando un momento. –Bueno, le mentí a Scootaloo diciéndole que una tarde debía quedarme a limpiar las tinajas pero… no era así.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste en realidad?

-Yo… yo… me quedé a dormir. –de pronto la desesperación se apoderó de la voz de Applebloom. -¡No era por ser mala con Scootaloo, pero había pasado toda la mañana arrastrando tinajas y además él quería ir a jugar al despeñadero y…!

-Comprendo, comprendo, hija mía. –le tranquilizó Kirei. –Ahora como penitencia debes ir y… bueno, ¿qué acostumbran hacer aquí para los castigos?

-¡Hola, Applebloom! –los interrumpió otra voz. Sweetie Belle, la otra potrilla, acababa de llegar. -¿Qué haces hablando con el establo?

-El humano está adentro y jugamos al confesionario. –le explicó, señalando el mosquitero negro.

-¿Y cómo se juega eso? –preguntó la recién llegada, emocionándose por un nuevo juego.

-Tienes que contarle todas las cosas malas que has hecho sin mentirle.

-¿Y luego?

-Después de eso tendrás el eterno perdón y serás feliz otra vez. –contestó Kirei, asomándose por el mosquitero.

Lo que sucedió fue que durante los siguientes minutos la noticia de que el humano había inventado un "juego" nuevo que, de paso, le servía como válvula de escape a los ponies, se corrió como reguero de pólvora por todo Ponyville, y una fila de pequeños y adultos se iba formando en Sweet Apple Acres. Mientras tanto, Applejack y Macintosh habían vuelto agotados de su recolección y descubrieron la pila de manzanas revuelta junto a las tinajas en abandono total.

-¡¿Pero qué es esto?! ¿Dónde está el humano? –saltó la poni. La visión de la fila la alteró aún más. -¿Y porqué está medio Ponyville aquí afuera?

A los penitentes se les entregaba algo que Kirei llamó "indulto", y que según explicó era una especie de disculpa capital por sus errores; la imposibilidad de mandarlos a algún sitio a rezar lo llevó a usar uno de los métodos más viejos de la Inquisición y a varios ponies culpables de "delitos" moderados los mandó a reparar el daño, en tanto a aquéllos que deliberadamente le ocultaban cosas les imponía penas más severas.

-Vamos, hija mía, ¿quieres acaso que tu alma arda eternamente en las llamas del averno por tu silencio? Cuéntame tus pecados.

Derpie ladeó la cabeza, temblando con la boca entreabierta. No hubo forma de sacarle una sola palabra y Kirei se dio por vencido.

-Está bien. –gruñó al fin. –Pasarás una semana de ayuno hasta que aprendas la importancia de la honestidad. –despidió a la pegaso gris con un gesto de la mano y a continuación vio aparecer una mata de crines rosas y felpudas. –Ave Maria… oh, eres tú. –masculló al reconocer a Flufflepuff. –Te daré un veniam ad solidarietatem, puedes ir en paz.

La poni lanuda dio un respingo y si no abrazó al humano fue porque el mosquitero se lo impidió. Hubo varios trompicones en la fila mientras Applejack se acercaba hasta el establo, todavía alterada.

-A un lado, ¡paso, paso! ¡Esta es mi casa, no interrumpan!

-Ave Maria Purissima… -contestó Kirei apenas Applejack se acercó al mosquitero. –Cuéntame tus pecados, hija mía.

-¡Quiero saber porqué te encerraste en el establo cuando deberías estar con Applebloom limpiando las manzanas! –exigió saber.

-El trabajo del inquisidor no te compete, criatura. Ahora cuéntame tus pecados. –le cortó Kirei sin inmutarse.

-¡No te pienso decir nada!

-Oh… ¿insinúas que te negarás a decir la verdad?

Fue sorprendente notar el horror más intenso en los ojos de Applejack. Apenas pronunciadas las palabras, la poni se estremeció como víctima de la fiebre y miró desconcertada el mosquitero; Kirei, dentro, sonreía.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó de nuevo; la sedosidad de su voz no hacía sino empeorarle el cuadro a la poni. -¿Te rehúsas a ser sincera? ¿Te entregarás aquí y ahora a la más grande perfidia del alma, a la mentira?

Applejack tragó con dificultad; sus patas apenas y podían sostenerla por sus temblores y un sudor frío le empapaba la frente. El clérigo sólo esperaba, en cualquier momento la criatura se rompería…

-Yo… yo… -musitó, presa de un dolor emocional indescriptible. No le agradaba mucho el humano, pero mentir era una cosa que no era capaz de hacer.

-Sólo tienes que contestar una sencilla pregunta, hija mía. –contestó Kirei, entrelazando los dedos. –Entonces te dejaré ir en paz.

-¿Qué… qué quieres saber, humano? –hesitó.

-¿Sabes cuáles son esos misteriosos elementos que sostienen tu mundo, hija mía?

-¿Los… elementos de la armonía? –contestó Applejack con un hilo de voz. –S… sí… son una le… leyenda muy conocida en Equestria…

-Dímelo todo sobre ellos. –le ordenó Kirei, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del control que había logrado ejercer con tan poco esfuerzo en la poni.

-Pues… hace muchos, muchos años, la princesa Celestia usó esos elementos de la armonía para de… derrotar todo el mal de Equestria. Con él… expulsó a su hermana envidiosa a la luna y también el caos que reinaba en el mundo. Pero… ahora nadie sabe dónde están.

-Interesante… -contestó Kirei, sintiendo un escalofrío gustoso en el cuerpo. -¿Y qué clase de elementos eran?

-Bueno… creo que Twilight me dijo que eran… -Applejack se puso a trazar círculos en la tierra con sus pezuñas mientras contaba. –Bo… bondad, Lealtad, Honestidad, Generosidad, Risa y Magia.

-Magia… -saltó de pronto el humano. Los otros cinco le resultaron descartables, apenas y podían ser metáforas sin utilidad, pero la magia… la magia en cualquier sitio era vital; si tan sólo pudiera saber dónde estaban esos elementos…

La multitud de ponies que aún hacían fila se desperdigó al aparecer Twilight. Se encontró a una Applejack desanimada, echada boca abajo delante del establo al que Kirei ya comenzaba a retirarle el mosquitero.

-¡Applejack! –soltó acercándose rápidamente a ella. -¿Pero qué te ha pasado?

-Me siento… muy nerviosa. –contestó. –Pero al menos dije la verdad.

-¿La verdad sobre qué?

-La verdad absoluta. –respondió Kirei, abriendo la puerta del establo. –He tenido una conversación infinita con todos los habitantes de la región y me entristece ver que la honestidad es, para muchos, sólo un juego.

La solemnidad de sus palabras sorprendió a las dos ponies, en especial Twilight que hasta el momento había estado renuente a creer que el humano pudiera reformarse.

-¿Honestidad? –preguntó, mirando ya a Applejack, ya a Kirei, antes de esbozar una sonrisa de triunfo. –Veo que aprendes rápido, humano, eso pondrá muy feliz a la princesa. Y Applejack, ¡gran trabajo! ¿Cómo conseguiste que aprendiera algo así en tan poco tiempo?

-Lo puse a recolectar manzanas. –musitó todavía cansada por su batalla interna.

-Ha de ser una metáfora. –repuso Twilight sin dirigirse a nadie en especial. –Felicitaciones, humano, hoy has dado un gran paso.

-No podemos decir lo mismo de las manzanas… -Applejack miraba con ojos desenfocados las tinajas que Macintosh y Applebloom buscaban llenar a toda prisa. Varias manzanas podridas salían volando a su alrededor por la prisa con que las descartaban, dejando el pasto y los árboles próximos cubiertos de su podrida pulpa.

-En fin, será un gran honor informarle a la princesa Celestia sobre estos grandes avances… -Twilight estaba demasiado sorprendida para atender a los quejidos de su amiga y a las manzanas que a cada momento volaban más cerca de ella. Con una seña, llamó a Kirei. –Vámonos, humano, por hoy has hecho suficiente.

Kirei asintió secamente, sonriendo. Aquélla batalla parecía comenzar a ganarse, controlar los sentimientos de los ponies le resultaba mucho más fácil de lo esperado, si sólo conocía sus debilidades tendría el camino abierto. Ahora su prioridad era saber más sobre aquéllos elementos de la armonía, fuente de un poder que sus ingenuos habitantes aún no comprendían y que, por tanto, le iban a resultar útiles para su… ¿escape? No, no se trataba de eso nada más… iba a darse un gusto, vería Equestria arder del mismo modo que Fuyuki ardió, del mismo modo que su propio espíritu atormentado ardía entre las llamas infernales.

Estaba tan ensimismado con sus ideas que no escuchó el grito de advertencia y de pronto se vio alcanzado por uno, dos, varios proyectiles que lo mandaron a tierra. Para cuando se dio cuenta, tenía restos de manzanas podridas y tierra negra pegada a sus ropas.

-¡Oh, no! –gimieron todos a la vez. Kirei, con dificultad, se puso de pie y se sacudió los restos de manzana aunque no así las manchas de pulpa en la ropa. Ahora tendría que ir por ahí apestando a fruta podrida, pensó.

-No… no hay que temer. –dijo Twilight rápidamente. –Po… podemos llevarlo con Rarity, ella sabrá arreglar esto. Vamos, humano, si te quedas demasiado tiempo al sol comenzará a fermentar.

Kirei y Twilight desfilaron de vuelta a Ponyville. Applebloom, discretamente, echó otro par de manzanas a la tinaja sin probarlas y fue al encuentro de su hermana, aún desvanecida en el piso.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Siento –contestó Applejack, levantando a duras penas la testa en dirección a la potrilla –que he cargado más manzanas hoy de las que en toda mi vida cargaré.

…

_Aquí el nuevo cap n.n me tardé un poco más que la otra vez pero al menos ya va tomando forma la historia. Ahora unas notas rápidas:_

_*Obviamente la canción de Pinkie es "ríete del miedo", de la primera temporada._

_*El "veniam ad solidarietatem" no existe. Significa "indulto por solidaridad" y Kirei se lo impuso a Flufflepuff, básicamente, por servirle de almohada. _

_*El Reality Marble (para quienes no han visto la saga de Fate) es una especie de escenario dentro del cual un espíritu heroico guarda su leyenda y al que puede transportar a sus enemigos para derrotarlos con todo su poder. _

_Es todo por hoy, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas y jitomatazos :3 ¡adiosito!_

_**Próximo capítulo: Sentido del Deber.**_


	5. Un Generoso Regalo

LIBRO 5:

UN GENEROSO REGALO

La generosidad es una virtud rara, a pesar de ser tan anunciada como uno de los caminos más cercanos a la iluminación; por eso, al ver aquélla pony con diamantes en los flancos dudó mucho que realmente fuera su capacidad, pero así era.

-¿Pero qué clase de esperpento…? –chilló al verlo llegar cubierto de tierra y manzanas, guiado por Twilight y Big Macintosh.

-Ha tenido un accidente y pensamos que… podrías ayudarnos. –musitó Twilight, ligeramente alterada por el grito de su amiga.

Repuesta del susto inicial, Rarity miró de arriba abajo a Kirei, como evaluándolo. Al fin, asintió solemne con una sonrisita de indulgencia en los labios.

-Será todo un reto, pero no es de cobardes huir a los retos. –dio media vuelta, despidiéndose de los ponies con una inclinación de la cabeza. –Ven, querido, buscaremos algo adecuado a tu… eh… complexión.

Apenas marcharse Twilight y Macintosh, una sonrisa funesta apareció en el rostro de Kirei. Aquél era su momento, no había nadie en la casa a excepción de aquélla pequeña yegua de piel blanca. Apenas alcanzara la puerta podría…

Sin embargo algo pesado fue arrojado a su cabeza y para cuando se dio cuenta estaba cubierto. Oyó la voz de Rarity ahogada, a su lado:

-Es un buen color, queda bien con tu tono de piel… pensaba en algo púrpura pero es demasiado llamativo y me parece que eres una criatura discreta, ¿no es así?

Kirei bufó; la tela estaba enrollada hasta la altura de sus rodillas impidiéndole moverse, pero eso no era lo peor. Pudo escuchar, de pronto, un chasquido metálico cerca de su oído, aunado a un cosquilleo que le produjo un escalofrío de emoción: la criatura equina estaba usando magia.

-Ya casi termino, querido… sólo necesito un par de señales más y…

Por fin, la tela cayó limpiamente sobre el cuerpo del clérigo, dejando su cabeza al descubierto. Se miró por todos lados, sintiendo como si le hubieran hecho alguna especie de túnica y, a todas luces, eso era. A su alrededor, Rarity no dejaba de dar golpecitos al azar con su cuerno, provocándole más cosquilleos a la vez que la tela se seccionaba hasta darle forma a las mangas y al cuerpo. Luego de eso, la pony tiró ligeramente de la tela y la llevó, a rastras, hasta un rincón. Ahí fue cuando Kirei prestó auténtica atención a sus alrededores.

El amplio salón era en realidad un taller de costura, con sus respectivos maniquíes equinos y, por supuesto, rollos de tela perfectamente ordenados. Rarity se había dirigido a una pequeña máquina de coser en la que hizo pasar la túnica con el rítmico golpeteo de la aguja al subir y bajar, pero lo que más le preocupaba al humano era que, desde esa distancia, no podía sorprenderla ni escapar. Seguía materialmente atrapado.

-No te preocupes, querido humano, pronto tendrás ropa nueva y limpia, sólo… -la unicornio dirigió sus ojos a una mesa distante, donde dormitaba un gordo gato blanco sobre un acolchado lleno de alfileres, y Kirei pudo ver cómo este último se elevaba grácil por los aires hasta donde se encontraba la máquina de coser –necesitamos un toque de originalidad. Dime, ¿no te parecen aburridas esas ropas tan sombrías?

-Son mi sacramento y mi rango. –explicó llanamente, con toda la solemnidad de la que fue capaz. No le sorprendió que Rarity lo mirara sin comprender.

-Bien… Pero no te beneficia en nada, te ves horriblemente pálido con esas prendas… ¡además están tan pasadas de moda! Los monos dejaron de usarse hace muchos años. –inquirió mientras arrojaba la túnica a su lado y seleccionaba otro fardo de tela, dejándolo caer sobre Kirei.

-¡Oye, no quiero…! –refunfuñó pero la protesta cayó en oídos sordos.

-Confía en mí, humano, quedarás muy bien, sólo necesito unos… -de repente, un agudo grito dejó sordo al clérigo, y rápidamente se deshizo de la tela. Rarity, de pie frente a él, tenía los ojos fuera de sus órbitas y no pasó mucho antes de saber porqué. Casi en el centro de la tela, un círculo perfecto había sido cortado y, a todas luces, no por la unicornio. -¡Esto es intolerable! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que…?! –Rarity entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia el techo. –Sweetie Belle…

-¿Qué? –preguntó Kirei, sorprendido de ver a la criatura hecha un mar de furia.

-¡SWEETIE BELLE! –bramó, haciendo que el suelo se cimbrara. Pocos segundos después apareció por una puerta contigua una de las potrillas que Kirei había conocido en el campo y, más tarde, en el establo.

-¿Pasa algo, Rari..? ¡Oh! –los ojos de la menor se posaron de inmediato en el humano. -¡Eres tú el amigo de Applebloom! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ayudarás a mi hermana con sus vestidos?

-¿Hermana? –susurró el clérigo. Ahora lo veía, había un parecido enorme entre Rarity y la potranca. Y hablando de Rarity…

-¡Esto! –chilló, señalando el círculo en la tela. -¿Has vuelto a usar MIS telas sin mi permiso, Sweetie Belle?

Por un momento, la unicornio más pequeña miró embelesada la tela, y luego, tímidamente, posó sus ojos en su hermana, con el hocico abriéndose y cerrándose en un mudo balbuceo.

-Yo… yo… -musitó. El rostro de Rarity estaba endurecido.

-Te he dicho una, dos, cientos de miles de veces que no entraras bajo ningún concepto a mi taller. –gruñó, acercándose a su hermana que comenzó instintivamente a retroceder. -¿Cómo osas bajar aquí y usar indiscriminadamente mi material de trabajo sin consultarme siquiera?

-Yo…

-¡Has arruinado lo que podría haber sido un traje adorable! –exclamó perdiendo la paciencia. -¡¿Es que no puedes entenderlo, Sweetie Belle?!

-Yo… lo siento. –dijo por fin, abatida, inclinando dócilmente la cabeza. Aquello sin embargo no pareció bastarle a Rarity quien, airada, echó a andar hacia los fardos.

-No tienes remedio alguno. Deberías aprender, antes que nada, a respetar a tus mayores. –concluyó pasando por su lado sin mirarla. Sweetie Belle parecía devastada, y por sus grandes ojos no cesaban de caer hilillos de llanto mal contenido; Kirei, casi delante de ella, no dejó de notar el detalle y rápidamente ideó un plan.

-Dejad que los niños se acerquen a mí… -siseó para sí mismo, acercándose luego a la unicornio. -¿Qué te ocurre, hija mía?

Sweetie Belle sorbió antes de mirarlo.

-Yo… sólo quería hacer un sombrero. Mi hermana… debería ver qué sombreros tan bonitos puede hacer… Pensé que si aprendía a hacer lo mismo que ella encontraría mi Cutie Mark…

Kirei no tenía idea de qué demonios era eso, pero en su experiencia podría bien estar relacionado con los elementos.

-¿Qué es eso de las Cutie Mark? –pregunto fingiéndose amable y dejando que la pequeña criatura se sentara a su lado, limpiándose la cara con su casco derecho.

-Son aquello que… que nos dice en qué somos bu… buenos. –explicó. –Cada pony tiene su Cu… Cutie Mark una vez que descubre en qué es bueno, y ésta se encuentra sobre su f… flanco… ¿Lo ve? –añadió en un susurro, señalando los diamantes sobre el flanco de su hermana, que por ahora revolvía las telas murmurando algo sobre las hermanas indiscretas.

El clérigo torció los labios, la tal Cutie Mark no sonaba como muy importante, era apenas un adorno de rango entre ponies que indicaba su habilidad. Pero entonces sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Sweetie Belle.

-¿Y tú tienes una Cutie Mark, humano?

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no.

-Es extraño, todos los ponies adultos tienen una… ¿Eso significa que tú eres un niño?

-¡No soy un niño, soy un hombre! Los humanos no llevamos marcas que… -de repente abrió mucho los ojos y buscó dentro de sus prendas una larga cadena de oro, de la que pendía una cruz. –Esto… Míralo bien, esta es mi marca.

-Qué Cutie Mark tan extraña… -repuso Sweetie Belle, mirándola inquisitiva. -¿Eso quiere decir que eres bueno… para… hacer cercas?

-¡Claro que no! Es mi fé, mi creencia, mi…

-¿Entonces tú eres el elemento de la esperanza?

-¿El qué? –preguntó, desorientado, pero la felicidad de Sweetie Belle aumentó de súbito.

-¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Esto es fascinante! ¡Tú tienes un elemento y…! y yo no… ¡Pero eso qué más da! ¡Debes decirme cómo la conseguiste!

El clérigo no estaba de humor para hablar de sus asuntos personales, menos si recordaba su triste descenso a una simple servidumbre de algo en lo que no confiaba del todo, pero en ese momento la puerta de la calle se abrió y vio entrar una mancha color rosa.

-¡Hola a todos! –chilló Pinkie Pie. -¡Rarity, no me vas a creer lo que…! –al ver a Kirei, interrumpió su charla. –Vaya… te ves aún más alto en un sitio cerrado… ¡En fin, Rarity debes oír esto! Estaba de camino sobre…

-Querida, discúlpame pero por el momento no puedo… ahhh… atenderte en este momento. Juraría haber tenido tela frambuesa por aquí… -contestó la unicornio, demasiado ocupada en revolver sus fardos.

-¡Está bien, puedo esperar! –contestó Pinkie, que comenzó a dar tumbos alrededor de Kirei. Éste se sintió aún más abrumado que antes. -¡Qué hay, monstruo!

-No soy un… -suspiró, hastiado.

-Entonces… ¿cómo debo decirte? ¿Criatura? ¿Ser? ¿Bestia? ¿Animal? ¿Ente? –con cada palabra, Pinkie daba un salto aún mayor que el anterior, hasta quedar casi a la altura del pecho del clérigo.

-Sólo díganme Kirei, con eso bastará. –refunfuñó.

-¡De acuerdo, Kirei! Qué nombre tan curioso… ¿qué significa?

-Significa… -los labios del humano se torcieron en una mueca asqueada. –"Hermoso".

Pinkie aterrizó sobre sus cuartos traseros y se echó a reír. Incluso Sweetie Belle no pudo evitar soltar una débil risotada.

-¡Qué… jajaja… nombre más curioso… jajajaja… para un humano! –dijo la pony rosada. Kirei estaba irritándose más, pero no encontraba juicioso atacar aún, no estando encerrado con tres ponies entre los cuales, dos de ellos eran capaces de hacer magia. -¡Lo… lo siento mucho, pero es tan… jajaja…!

-¿Qué más da eso, Pinkie Pie? –le cortó Sweetie Belle. -¡Él tiene un elemento! ¡Es el elemento de la esperanza, yo lo he visto!

Eso bastó para hacer que Pinkie dejara de reírse.

-¿Otro elemento de la armonía? –preguntó fascinada. Kirei sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco; la pony rosada sabía sobre aquéllos elementos y, tal vez, supiera dónde estaban…

-Bueno, tal vez sí… ¿Porqué no se lo muestras, humano?

Indulgente, Kirei se descolgó su cruz y la puso delante de las dos ponies. Ambas parecían hechizadas por el fulgor del oro en su pulida superficie.

-Es tan… ¡brillante! –saltó de inmediato Pinkie, sonriendo. -¡Estoy segura que es un auténtico elemento de la armonía!

-¿Así que tú has visto esos elementos, hija mía? –preguntó Kirei, balanceando discretamente la cruz como si buscara hipnotizarla.

-¡Claro! ¡Son como… como gemas de gran valor y mucho poder! –contestó sin miramientos, siguiendo el contoneo de la brillante silueta dorada.

-¿Y dónde se encuentran?

-Están… están en… ¡Los tiene la princesa Celestia!

Así que la yegua de crin brillante era quien poseía los elementos, pensó Kirei dejando de balancear la cruz y guardándola; no había un método sencillo para volver a verla, excepto uno… Fue, después de todo, la princesa quien ordenó que fuera reeducado. Si se "reeducaba", ¿acaso podría verla, hablar con ella? Y, de ser así, ¿podría convencerla de mostrarle esos elementos de la armonía convenciéndola de poseer otro? Las ideas fluían veloces por su mente, ignorando ya los ruidos de las ponies a su alrededor mientras planeaba, en diabólico silencio, su escape final y el control de una magia con la que ni siquiera Tokiomi, su maestro, habría podido soñar…

-¡SWEETIE BELLE!

La algarabía general se detuvo mientras Rarity avanzaba hacia su hermana, mostrando lo que parecía una gruesa tira de seda llena de marcas de coces. El horror en los ojos de la uniconio era imposible.

-¡¿Cómo puede ser posible esto?! –chilló, arrojando la tela al suelo mientras su hermana retrocedía. -¡Explícame qué fue lo que pasó por tu mente cuando cubriste este hermoso encaje con tus propias huellas… AHORA!

Pinkie, sin dejar de sonreír pero evidentemente preocupada, soltó una risita débil.

-Yo… debo irme a preparar unos muffins… ¡Los veré más tarde! –gritó antes de salir corriendo.

Reuniendo todo el valor del que era capaz, Sweetie Belle levantó la mirada y susurró:

-Yo… yo quería hacer un… una bufanda…

-¡¿Una bufanda?! ¡¿Una bufanda, dices?! –Rarity estaba totalmente fuera de sí, en tanto su hermana casi parecía querer desaparecer de la faz de Equestria. -¡Las bufandas se hacen con lana o con tejido grueso, jamás con encaje! ¡¿Cómo voy a hacerte entender esto, Sweetie Belle?! ¡Eres una total, absoluta y completa…!

De repente, Kirei tomó en sus brazos a la minúscula potranca, ante la sorpresa de las dos hermanas. Sweetie Belle, con lágrimas en los ojos, miró primero a Rarity, luego el clérigo, desorientada.

-¿Acaso piensas, hija mía, que esa es la manera de hablarle a tu hermana? –recitó Kirei en un papel de amable pastor que curiosamente parecía sentarle bien. –Dime, Sweetie Belle, ¿porqué deseabas hacer una bufanda?

-Yo… yo… -la unicornio volvió a sorber. –Sólo quería de… demostrarle a Rarity… que podía hacer cosas hermosas como… como las que hace ella… y… yo…

-¿Entonces esa bufanda era una ofrenda para tu hermana, un tributo a su abnegada y artística labor que tanto admiras?

El resultado fue justo el que quería; Rarity pasó del desconcierto a la vergüenza en pocos segundos, y sus ojos ya no tenían el rastro de furia de momentos antes. Kirei, impasible, continuó hablando:

-¿Cuál es el deber de los mayores, no otro sino educar y guiar a los menores? Hasta el más pequeño de los seres merece la indulgencia y el cariño de sus superiores, porque en él encontrarán la armonía de sus almas y la felicidad de conocer la… generosidad. –añadió, haciendo hincapié en la última palabra. Rarity parecía querer morir ahí mismo. –Dime entonces Rarity, hija mía, ¿has sido generosa con tu hermana al gritarle así, al insultarla y al menospreciarla del modo en que lo has hecho hoy?

-Yo… yo… no… -la unicornio miró a su hermanita y, de pronto, sus bellos ojos se llenaron de un llanto casi irreal.

-Entonces, hija mía, pídele perdón a tu hermana que sólo ha buscado agradarte e imitarte, porque los menores que aprenden con tanto fervor de la sabiduría de los mayores serán quienes alcancen la luz. –dijo, solemne, depositando a Sweetie Belle en el piso.

Las dos hermanas se miraron, ambas con la misma contrariedad y desazón en los ojos. Entonces, Rarity gimió y se abalanzó sobre la contraria, estrechándola entre sus patas y llorando desconsoladamente.

-¡Sweetie Belle, mi dulce Sweetie Belle! –dijo mientras acariciaba las crines de la menor. -¡Perdóname por ser una pésima hermana! ¡Tú… tú eres mi responsabilidad, y eres mi… mi posesión más valiosa también!

-Rarity… -susurró Sweetie Belle, emocionada. Las dos se echaron a llorar a lágrima viva, entre abrazos y gestos de cariño que asquearon a Kirei; él no era dado a demostrar así su afecto, ni siquiera recordaba haber sido cariñoso con alguien nunca, pero… a la inversa…

Sintió una punzada molesta de conciencia y optó por irse, pero antes de alcanzar la perilla la puerta se abrió con un sonoro golpe, y vio aparecer a Twilight y a Spike, éste último dando un largo y desconcertante grito.

-¡Rarity! –chilló. -¡Hermosa criatura! ¿Porqué lloras de ese modo? ¿Acaso –añadió fijando sus ojos en Kirei –este horripilante ser te ha hecho daño?

-¡Daño! –saltó la aludida. -¡¿Qué daño podría hacerme, querido Spike?! ¡Ninguno, sólo el dolor de hacerme ver cuán mala he sido con mi pobre hermanita! ¡No pude soportar la frialdad que yo misma había creado y ahora… ahora…! –no dijo más porque siguió llorando, incluso Sweetie Belle parecía estar ya cansada de sus exageradas muestras de amor y permanecía como de piedra sujeta por ella.

-Ya veo… ¡dos lecciones en un solo día! –saltó Twilight, mirando a Kirei emocionada. –La honestidad y la generosidad son cosas muy importantes, y las has aprendido con tan buen tino que ni siquiera nosotras lo habríamos hecho mejor, ¡felicidades, humano! Aunque se hace tarde y sería mejor ir de vuelta a la biblioteca… Rarity, la ropa del humano…

-¡Estará lista mañana a primera hora! –siseó, con una capa de maquillaje corrido sobre sus mejillas. –Y, Sweetie Belle… ¿quisieras ser mi asistente el día de hoy?

Fue como la mejor cosa que pudiera escuchar la pequeña unicornio.

-¡Te quiero mucho, hermana! –saltó, arrojándose sobre Rarity. La conmovedora escena enterneció a todos, exceptuando a Kirei, quien sonreía orgulloso de sí mismo. Había logrado lo que quería, y ahora sólo le faltaban unos pasos más antes de verse libre del yugo de las criaturas… y de hacerse con aquella magia misteriosa…

Esa misma noche, Twilight estaba redactando una segunda carta.

"_Querida princesa Celestia:_

_Hoy aprendí que incluso la criatura que más descorazonada parece, puede abrirse y aprender en poco tiempo lo que a muchos, supuestamente más bondadosos, tardaron años en asimilar. El humano lo llamó "historia del hijo pródigo", pero no tengo idea de a qué historia se refiera. En fin, como decía, el aprendizaje de la criatura es sorprendente, y me alegra también informar que mi amiga Rarity ha aprendido hoy un nuevo significado de la generosidad, lo cual hará seguramente que mejore su relación con su pequeña hermana. _

_Tu fiel alumna, Twilight Sparkle"._

…

_Hoy no hubo tantas referencias y le dimos protagonismo a la pony más fabulosa de Equestria XD sin embargo…_

_*El "elemento de la esperanza" es una referencia externa al anime Digimon Adventure. El emblema de Joe, la sinceridad, estaba representada por una especie de cruz con cuatro triángulos, pero el de T.K, la esperanza, era un sol de color dorado, por lo que Sweetie Belle concluye que la cruz de Kirei (que podría "representar" la falsa sinceridad con que se manejó en el capítulo anterior) es el elemento de la esperanza basándose en que es de color dorado._

_*Realmente el nombre de Kirei tiene dos traducciones, según la Wiki de Fate. El primero es "hermoso" (palabra que en japonés literalmente se lee "kirei"), pero el segundo es "luz" o "pureza", proveniente del kanji "kirie", por lo que de manera general el nombre de nuestro humano podría traducirse como "Hermosa luz" (nada que ver con él, lo sabemos…)_

_Muchas gracias a quienes han comentado y dado a favoritos o follow al fanfic y lamento la tardanza n.n pero lo importante es que el nudo de la historia llegará… ¡en el siguiente capítulo! ¿Qué nueva mentira se inventará Kirei? ¿De verdad Rarity y Sweetie Belle se llevarán bien a partir de ahora? ¿A qué otra pony le tocará lidiar con el malvado sacerdote falso? Averiguadlo en su próximo episodio. Love and Tolerance y adiosito!_


End file.
